


Witches For Weasleys Year 2

by Spajuch13



Series: Witches for Weasleys [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spajuch13/pseuds/Spajuch13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second installment of the Witches for Weasleys series, covering the second year at Hogwarts for Jo, Cas, Fred, and George; involving pranks (some accidental), quidditch, lies and secrets, and the potential for romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year 2 Ch 1 POV Cas

Fred and George found me almost ten minutes ago. They have not stopped laughing. I get up to leave, but Jo sticks her legs out and blocks me, a smirk on her face. She's enjoying this. I try to kick her legs away but she's stubborn and I don't really know where I'd go anyway. I plop myself back down and try my best not to look at the twins, who are sitting across the train car from me and Jo. I see my reflection in the mirror and groan inwardly. I'm wearing a party hat, big and bright with feathers sticking out of the top. My parents were real sweet- gave me a going away party. At least, that's what I'm telling the twins.

Fred sees how angry I am, and his laughter subsides. George's does not. Jo finally takes pity on me and kicks him in the shin. I tear off the hat and let myself lighten up. I've waited all summer to see the twins again, so here's my chance to relish it. Being second years doesn't feel any different than being first years, and we're all as excited and nervous as we were last year. We all start filling each other in on our respective summers. Jo had the best by far- her little excursion to America, traveling around everywhere, and all that fun stuff. I had Tonks which was nice enough, and twins had each other plus their four brothers and one sister. They mention their younger brother will be coming to Hogwarts the next year. 

As the conversation wavers, I decide it's time- I start whining at Jo to find the trolly and get us all some food. I shove some money in her hand and she obliges, rolling her eyes and saying she was only buying food she and twins wanted. Once she was gone, I filled the twins in.

"Look- hey, I mean it! No, see- it's Jo's birthday today!" I yell. Their brotherly banter stops. George looks shocked. Fred has a similar expression. 

"She never told us."

"Yeah, that's why I'm saying it now. I want to throw her a party."

"Right now? In a train car? I mean it's a nice thought, but really, Cassidy, I don't think it'll be as grand as you're planning." This is George. I nearly forgot his stupidity during the summer, but here it is again. I roll my eyes and go on to explain that no, I don't expect to throw her a party right this second, but rather in a week or so. Maybe try to invite her athletic friends if George can manage that. Tonks too, so the twins can meet her.

"Sounds great and all, but Cas, we don't have a gift for her." That's Fred, so polite. I laugh. Partially because I know no gift they could get would match up to what I got her, and also because I was prepared for this. 

"Don't worry- I've got something in mind." I'm whispering it to them as Jo pops back in, tossing various food ideas around. She looks suspicious for a minute, so I start complaining that she didn't get anything I liked. Obviously it wasn't true, as I was stuffing my face with a muffin as I did so, but it was necessary. In fact, I love all the food on the trolly, and tried to take some candy from Fred, who apparently was not in a giving mood. Jo gave me a little shove as she sat down and I threw a handful of muffin crumbs at her. The twins were whispering to each other, looking mischievous. Good. All according to my plan. 

Once the four of us have eaten our fill, conversation resumes. We talk about our classes this year, but none of us really knew what to expect. Jo tries to grill the twins, since they have three older brothers who have been through second year, but they claim to know nothing. Jo mentions Quidditch, and I immediately zone out. I hear talk of quaffles, beating, and Oliver Wood. I smile, remembering Jo's little run in with the celebrity last Christmas. If only I had been there.

A nudge from Fred, who is sitting across from me, brings me back to the conversation. 

"You know what I mean?" Ummm, no.

"Totally." I respond.

"So like, how hard can it really be to do good in classes and still have fun? And since we've got lessons with Wood, it won't be as big a problem, right?" This is Jo, who realizes that she just hit a sore spot with Fred, who does not have Quidditch lessons with Wood. I decide to butt in for this reason, as well as my confusion in regards to the topic of conversation.

"Wait- what do you mean?" They all look at me and Jo rolls her eyes, realizing I haven't been listening. 

"We're saying we have to pick up our grades up this year- less time having fun, more time studying and whatever. My mom railed on me for doing how I did last year."

"Us too" George pipes in. I look at the three of them. I am confused.

"Uh, I did fine last year. Kinda brilliantly actually. I mean, it wasn't hard to do well and still get out and all. It's easy." Now it's George's turn to do the kicking- right at my ankle. I pout, but I've learned that I will always lose a fight with these people. I look to Jo to retaliate for me, but she just calls me a nerd and high fives George, who turns and high fives Fred, who turns to me and sticks out his tongue. I give a little huff, but I can't really do much else, since my escape is blocked by Jo. 

Lucky enough I remember an excuse- having to change my robes- but still end up having to climb over Jo's feet to escape. I take my time, and stop to talk to a Slytherin girl from my Potions class last year. I pass Jo and the twins, who decided to follow my lead. When I get back to the now empty train car, I sprawl across the seat and close my eyes. I almost fall asleep too, until out of nowhere an unusually quiet Jo drops the entirety of her weight on my legs, which occupy what had been her seat. I yelp, and the twins start cracking up from the other side of the door. 

Jo gets up, but I don't move. I'm waiting for an apology. I don't get one. Instead I get rolled onto the floor. I give a little scream, and Weasleys slide over me and close the door. Now Jo is lounged out, and I am sitting, quite uncomfortably, on the ground. All I wanted was an apology, not to sit on the ground. 

I try to make this point only to see Jo, followed by Fred and George, slip off their shoes and stick their sweaty feet in my face, hair, and all over me. I am disgusting, grab Jo by the ankle and with surprising success drag her to the ground with me. At this point George jumps over us and lounges out on one side of the car, while Fred follows suit on the other. Jo, not having this, leaps onto George's chest to reclaim her chair. I stand up but do not challenge Fred. Jo gets her seat and I'm left standing in the middle.

Fred lets up after a minute and I take my seat next to him. In the hall a small but noteworthy crowd begins to disperse. Apparently our antics and my humiliation have been entertaining. This does not make me feel any better about what happened. Once we're all calmed down, my three companions lapse into more Quidditch talk- about the tournament that happened over the summer. George was claiming Fred has his facts wrong in the letter he had sent me, Fred fought back, Jo had no idea who was right so just made up some third theory. I was not about to partake in this, despite the fact that I was the most popular person in the car for a minute- everyone wanting me to break the three way tie. I pretend to go to sleep until they let up on me. 

I look at three of them, then down at myself. All in our robes and House colors now. We look proper- ready for Hogwarts. I smile and wonder if this year'll be as fun as last year. With the party, I know being back will start off with a bang. 

I can't wait.


	2. 2-2 POV Jo

I feel kinda bad- I'm totally more excited than I could ever feel bad- but yeah, still feeling bad. It took all of three days after the sorting ceremony for me to get George to crack. A birthday party. A surprise birthday party. I really wish he didn't tell me. I'm not the best at acting surprised, and from what George has told me, Cas's put a lot into this. I'll do my best...

George is pulling me along, even though he's already told me where he's taking me. I hold my free hand over my eye- if I don't see it right away maybe I'll look more surprised. This is what I know: Cas's been planning this party since before the train ride here, so basically almost a month. It's not going to have many people, since Cas doesn't know many of my friends and George let me decide who he'd invite from Gryffindor. I didn't pick too many. So basically my guest list- a handful of potential Quidditch players from my various classes, Cas and the twins, and Tonks. It's not much, but it's all I really want. I mean, there's no one else I'd have invited. Cas decided to have the party in our little meeting room from last year. I like that. 

George tugs me along, and we're there. I keep my eyes shut tight, I guess out of excitement. I'm grinning and trying not to laugh. The one big surprise George kept secret is what everyone got me as presents, and obviously that's what I'm most excited for. By now I know if Cas went this far to throw me a party, she must have something good for me. George and Fred, I don't really know. Fred will have asked George and Cas. George...I've thought about it and I think he'll have gotten me something to do with Quidditch. 

George gets himself behind me and puts his hands over my hands, which are already over my eyes. Then we awkwardly waddle into the room until he tells me to stop. He takes his hands down and tells me to do the same. I open my eyes and see everyone I knew would be there. They shout 'surprise' and I beam, turn red, and start laughing near-hysterically. Cas runs up and hugs me, a rare display of affection for her. She's really proud of herself- thinks she really had me fooled. I'm glad. Everyone else runs up, we hug and high five and secret hand-shake and I'm still pretty red but the laughing is mostly done.

Cas is absolutely beaming as she pulls out a cake that says "Happy Birthday Jolene" and everyone gathers around while she lights candles. She stops herself and waves her hands around, stopping people from singing. She turns to me, all wide eyes and eagerness. I start laughing again just because I've never seen her like this. She asks me if I want cake or presents first, and I lose it and just grab her up in another hug. She lets out a high pitched giggle, and I hear the twins laughing somewhere behind us. I'm beaming again as I say we can have cake first, then presents. Cas happily obliges. 

We sing (actually everyone but me sings, while I awkwardly avoid eye contact with everyone) and Cas cuts the cake, she cuts a piece right out of the middle and levitates it out for me- she knows I hate the side pieces with a lot of icing. I taste it, and it's awesome. This whole party is so perfect. 

Once everyone gets their cake, Cas yells out that it's time for presents. First the Gryffindor athletic kids- I get a lot of candy mostly, a few packs of Quidditch trading cards. Then Tonks comes over. I give her another hug- we had barely gotten to speak at the start of the party. She looks pretty- she has deep purple hair and a couple of piercings and she looks older than she is, but still young. She lets me go from my hug and ruffles my hair. I can tell she's going to give a little speech. I like that.

"Jolene and Cassidy. Cas and Jo- I've known them forever...well, a lot longer than most. My favorite girls, these two. My little twi-"

"Twinkleshine!!" I interject. I had to finish it. It's been so long. I look at Cas. She's wide eyed. No emotion, just wide, blank eyes. I nudge her.

"Right, Twinkle? Little Twinkleshine Walker. Hahaha."

Suddenly there's emotion in her eyes. Just for a second. People who didn't know her would see embarrassment. Maybe fear or nerves. But I know better. It's rage. Pure, concentrated rage. And she's looking at me. If I was red before, now I'm pretty sure I'm white.

But then it's gone. She cracks a smile, and laughs along to her nickname. She's still eyeing me. Tonks is confused, so she cuts her speech short and hands me a gift. It's a wizards chess set in Gryffindor's colors. A real nice set. I smile up at her and hug her again.

"I thought I could teach you, or you could play with Cas- I mean, Twinkle- sometime." She smiles, and I try to avoid looking at Cas, but I'm too tempted. She's still just smiling, but it looks menacing now. She winks at me. I'm scared. She steps up- she wants to give the next present. I'm no longer sure she has something good for me. 

"Well, Jo. Happy birthday. I worked hard to get this- l spent a lot of time tracking it down. All for you. All from me, Twinkleshine." She draws out the last part. She reaches into a bag she had at her feet and stands up. I can't see what's in her hand as she reaches out, a closed fist. Everyone's really tight packed around her, trying to see what she has. She turns her fist palm down, and drops what she's holding. 

Black. Everything's black. A familiar kind of black. No one can see it, but I'm smiling. I take a few steps back and look at a big black hazy shape in the middle of my party. There are lots of shouts coming from inside the darkness. Cas and the twins make their way around the outside, grinning. She's carrying the bag that was at her feet. She pulls out a box and opens it- it's full of black rocks. 

"Peruvian instant darkness powder. You're welcome." Cas is smirking. I take the box gently. 

"But..how?"

"That'd be me." Tonks emerges from the dark. "Geez, Cas, you coulda warned me you were gonna give a demonstration." I look from one to the other. Then to the twins. Then to the slowing disappearing black smoke. I can slowly see the shapes of my confused party guests becoming clearer. Most are waving their arms around trying to see. It's funny to watch.

"I still don't get how." Tonks winks and tells me Cas can explain later. Cas looks at the twins and gives a little nod. They leave the room, and Cas tells me they're getting my last presents. Two more. 

"You'll love them," she assures me. I might not trust her, but I trust the twins. She covers my eyes.

I hear people shuffle into the room- the twins. Cas snickers and I stiffen. Then I hear George from a little in front of me:

"This is from me and Fred. But also, like, from Cas too a little. She gave us the idea. But we did the getting it and all. Sorta. You can open your eyes." Cas takes her hands away and I open my eyes.

I wish I hadn't. I really, really wish I hadn't. 

It's Oliver Wood. The Quidditch player. The one Cas knows I have a crush on. The one I spoke to on the train last Christmas. An event I told Cas about. In confidence. Not to be repeated or used in any way.

"Hey girlie. Long time no see." He winks and smiles at me. My face feels like it's on fire. I swear my entire body is the color of...well it's gotta be as red as a body can get. Especially my face. He laughs and hold out a gift.

"Part one." Is all he says. I unwrap it. It's a famed picture of him. And autographed framed pictue of him. I don't know what to say. I swear I'm sweating. I'm also vaguely aware that I'm giggling. I really hope that's just in my head. Fred pipes up, "Part one's from me!"

"Part two's from me!" George says enthusiastically. I look at Wood. He's not holding any other bags or boxes. I don't know what to say, and I'm biting my tongue now to make sure I'm not laughing moronically. 

"Th-thanks. Thanks!" I finally get it out. 

"Part two, girlie." He opens his arms. I look at Cas. She mouths the word "hug" and I nearly burst out laughing. George gives me a nudge and then I'm in Wood's arms. He hugs me tight, and after a second I hug him back instead of just standing limply. He lets me loose and kisses my cheek. My red, red cheek. 

"Happy birthday, Jo. Hope to see you at tryouts!"

"What?" I ask. I'm genuinely confused.

"Quidditch tryouts! You said you were interested, didn't you? You and your ferret friends, 'scept Cas, ain't that right?" He looks at Cas and she sticks her tongue out at him playfully. They know each other? I am so lost...

"I thought we had to wait till third year?" He laughs at that.

"Who told you that? Not true, girlie. You and Weasley are more than welcome at tryouts. I'm expecting you both. You too...Fred? You'll should try out to Slytherin's team. Maybe if you get on it won't be a total blowout when we play them." He winks, walks off, and grabs a piece of cake. 

The twins, Cas, and the other second years swarm me. We discuss tryouts and other stuff. I talk with Angelina Johnson, who wants to be a chaser. She, George, and I decide to do it- and Fred says he'll definitely try out for Slytherin. Cas doesn't do any talking. Then the conversation turns to Wood and the...gift. Cas smirks at me. It was obviously all her idea, and she's happy with herself. I'd like to be angry- show the rage she showed...

...but I liked it.


	3. Year 2-3A POV Jo

We showed up early, me and George. Didn't want to miss a beat- also figured Wood would appreciate our apparent dedication. George complained a bit about going early, saying that Wood wouldn't be on the pitch yet. I said I didn't care, and in the end it didn't matter. We were early for sure, but not as earlier as Oliver. He had all the equipment out and ready, and was looping around the goal posts on his broom. He was in his keeper uniform, and it looked so real. It felt so real, being there, trying out and all. 

"To think, in a couple of hours we'll be official Gryffindor beaters!" I whisper excitedly to George. 

"I know at least one of us will be. You better work hard to keep up with me!" He whispers back, and I give him a shove. 

"Oi! Save it for the pitch, girlie," Oliver shouts down to me. He joins us on the ground and it's awkward for a second, when George has the bright idea of bringing up the fact that I put my autographed picture of Wood on my bedside table. Wood laughs and offers me another hug, and I turn bright red. Nearly shove him, but I'm not quite that bold yet. Eventually other potentials start showing up, and Oliver goes into full out Quidditch mode- no joking or nonsense. 

He starts out by thanking us all for coming, then delves into a long and passionate speech about the history of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, their victories, defeats, and rivalries over the years. It takes a very long time, and some of us decide to sit down. Not me or George though, we stay standing and ready to impress. After his first speech, Wood starts describing the different positions of Quidditch- Keeper, who protects the goal posts, Seeker, who catches the snitch, Chasers, who score using the quaffle, and Beaters, who protect the other players from bludgers. I straighten myself and try to look excited and serious all at once when he brings up Beaters.

Finally it's time to hit the pitch, and we all grab our brooms and line up. Wood says he'll be running basic exercises to help him determine who'll be good at what. Then he'll split us into groups, do some more exercises, then end with a scrimmage. It all sounds well and good to me, and soon we're off. First we do these drills to test our speed, control, and agility in the air. I totally excel- those are all things I'm good at. Then Wood pairs us up and has us practice throwing and catching quaffles. I'm put with Angelina Johnson, one of the friends who came to my birthday party. She's good- probably going to be a Chaser. She's clearly more comfortable with flying while holding the quaffle under her arm, but I can keep up. 

Next Wood pairs us up with new people, and each pair gets a quaffle and a bat- the player with the quaffle throws it at their partner, who hits it back to the best of their abilities. This time I'm put with Jimmy Peakes- a stocky boy who I think is a year ahead of me. He takes the bat first, and makes a point of proving that he has a strong arm. He really kills the quaffles I throw at him; problem is, his aim is just awful. He never once gets it even close to me, and I end up having to dive, dodge, and maneuver all across the pitch catching what he hits. This goes on for a while, when Wood, who was observing and giving tips and flying around, notices me and Jimmy and comes over. He compliments Jimmy on his strength and me on my speed. 

Then he yells out to everyone that it's time to switch rolls, and Jimmy throws the bat to me. I'm about to toss him the quaffle when Wood sends him to work with some other kid. 

"I'm guessing his aim isn't any better throwing, thought I'd take some pity on ya, girlie." He winks and I smile back at him. I'm a little scared though- I don't want him thinking I can't handle Jimmy or anything. But I put my fears aside when Wood throws the quaffle at me. I take the bat with both hands at nail it back at him- right in the chest. He wasn't expecting that, and he flies back a few feet. 

"Shoot- Wood, I am so so sorry. Bloody hell, I didn't mean it! I swear Wood, I'm so sorry!" I just kinda hover there as he flies back a little closer- close enough that I can see he's laughing.

"Well, Zocchi, that caught me off guard. Never thought you'd pack such a punch. Good shot!" He keeps laughing and throws me the quaffle again. I hit it with the same exact aim but a lot less muscle, and he catches it effortlessly. This goes on for another few minutes, and I'm perfectly on target each time. I know I've impressed him- there's no way I'm not going to make the team. I wonder how George is doing, and try to scope him out. He's with Angelina now, and they seem to be doing really well together. Wood breaks off and gathers everyone together and lines us up. Another drill- this time, we're racing.

"There's a catch- no hands," he explains, waving his hands around for emphasis. It doesn't sound that bad, I think to myself, as we get into two lines. It's a race across the pitch, around the goal posts and back. As the first pair sets off, I see it's not going to be as easy as I thought- the kids are wobbling around like crazy and can't go too fast without nearly falling off. This goes on and on as I approach the front of the line. I'm pretty scared now- I keep trying to think of a way to go fast, straight, and still not have to hold the broom.

"Next two!" Wood calls, and I see I'm paired up with George. He gives me thumbs up and a competitive type smile. My heart is racing, and I take my hands off the broom, just hovering, waiting for Wood to set us off.

"Go!" He shouts, and me and George are off. It's a long pitch, a long race. We both try to get off like bullets, but I quickly realize that won't work- I'm wobbling too much. I stop thinking about George and focus on myself- how to go fast and straight? How to become a bullet? Then it hits me- I've got to be a bullet. I lean forward, almost to the point of lying on the broom. The way you're supposed to when you've got your hands on the broom, but with no hands. Instead, I link my hands behind my back- I'm balanced, and can use my head and shoulders to help me steer. I speed up, I'm almost to the goal posts. It works! I'm not wobbling, so I keep accelerating. I have to sit up a little more to help me turn without my hands, but as soon as I'm turned around, facing the crowd of potential teammates, and I urge myself forward, as fast as I can go.

A little too fast, it turns out, and I nearly crash into Wood again. Luckily I get my hands back on the broom in time, but I jolt and nearly fall forward. Angelia grabs my robe to help me steady and I turn around to see George race across the finish line, same form as me, all leaning forward and bullet- like.

"You'll have to work harder to keep up with me," I laugh while he regains his composure. I look to Wood, who seems pretty impressed at us- I hope he realizes the form was my idea first. I move back to the back of the line and get next to George. 

"You stole my idea!" I accuse. He gives me a smirk and a shrug, saying it was a good idea. We look to the front of the line, where Jimmy Peakes and Richie Coote are about to start. Wood gives the signal, and they're off- Richie in a more traditional posture, but great control, and Jimmy trying to imitate me and George. He fails miserably, ends up flipping upside down, and nearly falls off his broom- a drop that would have definitely landed him in with Madam Pomfrey. But he grabs the broom and gets himself back on track. He finishes the drill, but very slowly. Coote did well though- really well. 

After that drill is done, it's time for the scrimmage. Wood counts off and assigns people positions. People generally get put where everyone expects- Angelina and Alicia Spinnet are chasers, Richie and Jimmy are beaters for one team. Me and George get put as beaters for the other. The game starts and it's pretty intense. Wood flies around throwing old quaffles instead of using real bludgers, and so I focus on that. I see Jimmy trying to go at Angelina, so I fly up right next to him and create a barrier. This gives Angelina the clear to race ahead, and she scores. 

I keep hovering next to Jimmy, and stay right up next to him whenever I'm not keeping Wood from hitting my teammates with bludgers. George gets a good hit off a quaffle Wood throws and ends up knocking Cootes near off his broom. I see Jimmy hit a 'bludger' at Alicia, so I intercept it and hit it back towards him. My aim isn't perfect and he avoids it. Then he rushes up and slams into me, trying to knock me off my broom. He hits me from the side and my arm erupts in pain- but I hold on and keep playing. Keep playing up on Peakes. I'm not about to back down- not afraid of getting physical. 

We both take it down a notch though- we don't actually want to hurt each other. So we give little shoves when we need to, and nothing much more. After a little while Oliver calls the game and we all go to the ground and dismount. Jimmy comes up and gives me a handshake and a nod, saying he's impressed I played so tough. The second years make a little crowd and we all discuss how we think things went, who we think is getting what position. Wood tells us to meet him same time tomorrow to hear the line up.

\---------------------------------------------------

"Alright, listen up! Listen up, you! Here's the list: Keeper- yours truly. Seeker- Charlie Weasley."

Everyone claps- there are no surprises there. Charlie's been Seeker awhile, and he's clearly the best at it. Same thing with Wood as Keeper.

"Alrighty, then- Chasers: Angelina, Alicia, Jolene..." He lists a few more names but I don't hear them. Clapping. A couple a pats on the back. And the undeniable, gut wrenching pain of disappointment and disbelief. He's got to be joking. I look to George, who looks as surprised as me.

"And lastly, Beaters: Richie, George, Jimmy..." I stop listening there. He's joking. This is one giant prank. He can't put Jimmy as a Beater and not me. The crowd breaks up and George tries to pull me aside, but I mutter congratulations and push him away. I stomp up to Oliver, who's putting equipment away.

"Wood- Wood! What happened? Last year you basically promised me a spot as Beater! How am I a Chaser?" He looks down at me, kind of a pitying look.

"Look, girlie-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry...Jolene, I'm sorry, but I just can't put you as a Beater. You've got all the skills of a Chaser, and you'll do great, I know it."

"No- I'm a better Beater than Jimmy and you know it! He can't fly without using his hands, he's got the worst aim-"

"He's also got a year, a half meter, and probably twenty kilos on you! And he's still on the small end for a Beater- Jo...you're arm...I can't take the chance of bigger Beater near killing you! You've already got a bruise to prove that'll happen if I let you on as a Beater."

"And you've got the bruise on your chest that proves I'm good enough to be a Beater. That I'm strong enough, skilled enough. It still hurts, doesn't it?"

"If you don't want to be a Chaser, you don't have to join the team, Jo. I've made my decision."

"Fine, but you know you'll regret it. This isn't over, Wood." I turn and leave defiantly. This isn't over. Not by a long shot.


	4. Year 2-3B POV Cas

Quidditch. Yay. "Come on Cas, I gotta get to my seat- my fans need me!" This is Lee Jordan, my friend from Gryffindor. He's got a death grip on my wrist, and he's dragging me up through the stands past people to get to this little area with the score keeping equipment. Apparently there's also a megaphone or microphone or something so that Lee can commentate.

 

I'm not a sports person. I don't play sports, I don't watch sports, I don't understand sports. I tried to explain this to Fred, George, Jo, and Lee, but none of them would see reason. So here I am, being dragged up through the stadium. Fred is a couple of steps behind me and Lee- he keeps looking out to the pitch to find George, but Oliver's the only one flying around.

 

I like Oliver. Not the way Jo likes him, but I like his style. Our first encounter was...interesting. I knew where to find him- the pitch. Quidditch hadn't even technically started, but he's always there. I went out one afternoon, watched him from the tunnel for like an hour, and caught him on the way out.

 

"Oliver Wood," I said as he was walking towards me.  He was taller than I expected, and sweaty. I kept a bit of distance after this realization.

 

"Do I know you, girlie?" This was not okay. I straightened myself as best I could, trying to look taller and older.

 

"Look- I'm not here to play games. I need a favor." I thought he'd be impressed. Instead, he laughed. I don't know why everyone laughs.

 

"A favor? How 'bout I get your name first, since you already know mine." He had an amused smile. It wasn't the response I wanted, but he seemed to take the idea of helping me seriously enough.

 

"I'm Cassidy. Cas. I know Jolene, the Gryffindor you're gonna coach."

 

"Cas? I do know you-" he starts laughing again, "you're the one the little ferret used as bludger bait. Oh, girlie, you probably shouldn't try flying again. Valiant effort, but it's not for you." He's having fun.

 

"Look, Wood- I didn't want to do that in the first place, and I'm not here to talk about that. I want you to come to Jo's birthday party. And don't call me girlie. I'm Cas. Not Cassidy. Not girlie. Cas."

 

Obviously, he took me seriously enough, and the rest was history.  That was the best part of the party. The worst was Tonks. Twinkle. I shudder just thinking about it. Fred plops down next to me and pulls me out of my musings.  He's basically in my lap, leaning over to talk to Lee. I try to offer to switch spots with one of them, but neither is listening. So I sit there and hear the story of the Slytherin tryouts, how Fred got on as beater, and all that. I've already heard the story like five times. I basically have it memorized.

 

The story gets cut short when Lee leaps to his feet and starts shouting into a microphone the names of all the Gryffindor players as they mount their brooms and take the pitch. I don't know how he got the job as commentator- he's brilliant at it, sure, but he's so biased it hurts. That becomes clear as the match kicks off. He's basically a cheerleader for Gryffindor and a heckler to Hufflepuff.

 

But I don't focus on him- I'm to busy looking for Jo. I don't know how she'll play- she was devastated when Wood made her a chaser, and that kinda makes her a wild card. Apparently she's got it out for the guy who took the beater spot-  some third year. I'm looking out for both of them. There's a very good chance this match could get interesting. Well, my kind of interesting.

 

It starts out tame enough- Jo and George, being second years, aren't even put on in the beginning. It's a normal match as far as I can tell- both teams are scoring, although Oliver is doing insanely well as keeper, no one's been hurt bad enough to leave the match, and the snitch has yet to be closed in on.

 

After about an hour, Gryffindor is up. Like, way up. So they make substitutions. Jo and George and some others go in, and Fred and I sit up, suddenly full of excitement and expectation. George, armed with his bat, doesn't look fierce, per say, but pretty close for a second year. Wild. Ready for action. Jo on the other hand, she's full out intimidating. I'm far off, but I can still see that look on her face. The one that says she means business. She whips into play and immediately assumes the position of a chaser, and I'll admit, I'm slightly disappointed. I expected a power play out of her. A little more fight. I wouldn't mind seeing a look of shock on Oliver's face, even if I'm not the one who put it there.

 

But the good little chaser does her job- does it well. Really well. Within a half hour she's scored once and had a handful of assists. I'm impressed. George is doing well too- his bat's already seen plenty of action. Lee's having a field day "commentating" on his friends. McGonagall actually had to step in at one point to tell him to knock off being biased. His cooperation lasted all of ten seconds, ending abruptly when George saved Angelina from an incoming bludger.

 

But not everyone of Gryffindor was doing so well. Another beater, who I quickly realize is the one that took Jo's spot, is scaring everyone. He's strong, it's plain to see, but he's doing more harm to his team than good. Armed with his bat, this kid is going out of his way to hit the bludgers- no plan, no sense of strategy, just batting practice. Clumsily flying around, he chases the bludgers and knocks them every which way. Jo, strangely enough, isn't eyeing him. She just does her job. What an unusually good little soldier.

 

Wood is trying to yell at him to stop, but to no avail. That coupled with the fact that Hufflepuff is on the offensive, the kid is left to his own devices. I see what's coming next a mile away. I jump to my feet as I see him hit a bludger, which bounces off the bat and speeds right at Jo. I shout her name, but whether or not she heard me, she saw it coming too. She jerks her broom into a sort of spin and hits the bludger with the back end of the broom, sending it away from the majority of the players. Lee shouts his praise into the mic as Wood gets control of the quaffle and clears it to Jo, who follows up her close shave with her second goal.

 

The match finishes about a half hour later, with Gryffindor winning by a landslide. Lee's ecstatic by the end, high fiving Fred, hugging me, and going so far as to shout his excitement at McGonagall, who tried to hide her amusement, but wasn't quite successful.  Lee, Fred, and I made our way down to see Jo. When we finally found her, changed out of her Quidditch robes, she looked pleased with herself. I told her she did well and she nodded her thanks, a big grin on her face. George was in full celebratory mode, jumping around and running his mouth to no end. As much as I normally hate these kinds of moments, it was kinda nice.

 

Oliver came out behind Jo and George, patting them on the shoulders. He leaned over and whispered something to Jo, and she went bright red. He straightened back up and we made eye contact.

 

"Cas," he said.

 

"Wood. Never got to thank you for coming to the party. You were a huge hit." I say, grinning slyly as Jo turns all the more red. Oliver throws his head back and laughs, walking away. The rest of us make our way to our hang out to celebrate.


	5. Year 2-4A POV Cas

Cornish pixies. Not my favorite magical creature to study, but not my least favorite either. My least favorite has to be that bloody cat, Mrs. Norris. Ever since last year I always get the feeling that thing is following me. I'll have to do something about it, but I don't know what. Of course, I can't be distracted by that right now. I have more important things to worry about. Not the class I'm in, though. No; there's something else: Jo. Her and the whole Quidditch thing is throwing me off. I expected much more of a fight out of her, and then at the end of the match Oliver whispered something to her. I tried to get her to spill, but she wouldn't budge. I hate being out of the loop. I'll find out eventually, one way or another. Even if it means finding some truth serum and slipping in her morning pumpkin juice. Of course, that's a little complicated since were not in the same house. I'll figure it out.

 

Whatever Oliver said, it seems like he has a leash on Jo, and I don't like it. I like her better when she's wild and reckless and challenges any and all authority. I keep trying to ask her why she didn't start wailing on that idiot that nearly hit her with a bludger. Jimmy, she called him. Said Oliver gave him the spot and that she'll just have to bide her time.  Bide her time my ass. Either she plotting and not telling me, or she's under some sort of spell.

 

"You alright, Cas?" I look over- its Cathrine, one of my Ravenclaw friends. I tell her I'm fine, and look to the front of the classroom. Were in Defense against the Dark Arts. I liked this class well enough last year, but Quirrel left and now we have a new Professor- an oldish woman. Professor Knight. Shes in the front of the class now, telling us to turn to whatever page and read about the Cornish pixies. I'm not really focussed on the lesson though. DADA comes pretty easy to me, so I'm not too worried if I don't pay attention right now. Instead I look around the room, but I keep coming back to Professor Knight. She looks like she's in her mid-thirties, mousy brown hair pulled in a bun, pale blue eyes, and a pointy nose. She keeps talking, but I'm not listening.  My thoughts are drifting between Jo, Oliver, Mrs. Norris, and Fred, and I zone out again.

 

But suddenly I'm pulled from my musings by a hand on my shoulder. I violently jerk, and the class starts laughing. I don't appreciate this- see, I have a thing about my shoulders. I don't like people touching them. I don't know why, but that's my quirk. Everyone has one. So the combination of being surprised and being touched on the shoulder was catalystic. I was lucky to stay in my chair. Once I regain my composure I look up to see Professor Knight, looking down at me.

 

"We are paying attention, aren't we, Cassidy?"  My blackish-brown eyes meet her amber eyes and they lock for a minute, before she moves on and goes back to teaching. Wait...

 

"Yes, yes we are, Professor," I mutter to myself. My hand shoots up.

 

"Yes, Cassidy?"

 

"Can you repeat that, Professor Nymph- I mean Knight?"  I get a couple odd looks, but I only care about one reaction. Tonks's. And it's a good one. Those amber eyes bulge, and her face pales. I sit there, smiling quite contentedly. This is appropriate payback. Her slip at the party. Touching my shoulder- of course she knew it would bother me. I only wish I had realized it sooner. The bell rings, and class is over. Everyone gets up to leave but me. I have some questions for my Professor. Once it's just us I speak up.

 

"That was a rotten thing to do, embarrassing your student like that."

 

"How'd you figure it out, Cas?"

 

"So this is that "special program" for your auror training? I don't get how it'll help."

 

"Cas, you gotta swear not to tell anyone."

 

"You're little slip at the party, that wasn't nice either. But great class today, Professor." I turn to leave. She knows I won't tell anyone, and she smiles and waves. She has another class next anyway- Jo's class.

 

"It was your eyes, they were blue the first five minutes of class," I say as I leave. I hear her laugh behind me.

 

"But Cas, really- don't tell. It's important. No more... _slips_ in class." Now it's my turn to laugh. I turn around and see she's herself- her Tonks self, with the purple hair and young face and light brown eyes. I remember when she first explained what she was- a metamorphmagus. She can change her appearance at will. She used to do it to entertain me when I was younger. I always wanted her to teach me, still ask as a joke sometimes- but she can't teach me. I always resented that- probably why I work so hard to excel in everything I can learn. Also because I'm a basically a wizarding genius. But I attribute my drive to Tonks and her inherited trait.

 

I see the clock and realize we both have classes to get to. Well, I have a class to get to, and Tonks has a class to teach. Jo's class. I wonder if Jo knows, but at the same time...if I didn't figure it out until now, she might not get it until the end of the year.

 

"Jo?" I ask. She shakes her head with a knowing smile.

 

"But...she can keep a secret you know."

 

"I know. I'll try to drop a hint."

 

"Don't be too subtle." She smiles and morphs into Professor Knight. I get shooed out of the room with the promise of a full explanation at some point in the future. Kids are coming for Tonks's next class. I wait around, looking for Jo. I feel like dropping a hint to her too; it's the least I can do.


	6. Year 2-4B POV Jo

"I can't say I regret my choice, Jo. You were brilliant today."

 

Oliver's words are still ringing in my ears, days later. If I think about them too much, I turn bright red all over again. Cas keeps pushing me to tell her what he said and why I got so flustered over it, but this is one secret I think I'll keep. It's odd, this is the first time I have something I don't share with Cas, but there's no way in hell she'd understand Quidditch. She keeps saying to me that I should be trying to challenge or even injure Peakes, but he's my teammate- I can't betray him. I'll get the spot, but it's worth waiting for; it's not worth sabotaging the team. Quidditch is slowing but surely becoming the center of my Hogwarts life. Me and George are spending more time with all the other players on and off the pitch. Being able to just let loose every day at practice, it takes the edge off schoolwork.

 

Classes are well into being started, but I'm not exactly in learning mode. It's not like me, Cas, and the twins are sneaking out anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm actually focussed. In fact, I'm very much not focussed.  George can say that he's at least into some of his classes- for some reason Herbology comes real easy to him, and he's tried explaining the lessons to me, but its just not my thing. Cas is still completely convinced Potions is fun, but she doesn't make any more effort trying to explain her reasoning to me than I try to understand what were supposed to be learning. Me and Fred are getting kinda closer though- he likes Charms class, and I find it interesting enough.  Last year I was only really friends with George, but he and Cas are both so close with Fred that I figured I should make an effort. It's easier than I thought. I tried convincing Cas to make the same type of effort with George, but she keeps complaining that he calls her "Cassidy" instead of "Cas". I try to tell her that that's her name, but apparently that's irrelevant to her. She's complicated.

 

She's not as complicated as Defense Against the Dark Arts, though. Last year it was my best and favorite class, but I don't think it'll go the same way this year. Like- last year, Quirrel was my teacher, and he was pretty okay. Not too hard on tests or anything. Also I had Cas in my class, and she was like a genius with it and would help. But this year Quirrel is gone and DADA is a Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class, so obviously Cas isn't here. So, so far the class is not my favorite, to say the least. The new Professor is alright, but a little old and stuffy. The lessons as manageable enough, which is lucky for me since I'm not about to go asking Cas for help. Yes, she owes me, for the whole humiliating hug thing and probably a ton of other reasons, that much is very obvious to me. But I don't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing I need help (let alone _her_ help) in a class. So for now, I'll struggle on.

 

I'm on my way towards DADA when I see Cas coming out. She's late, I think, but she's looks happy. Excited, even. I wouldn't go so far to say she's not a nerd, but this is excessive, even for her. She's pushing through the crowd of gold and red, and when she sees me, she signals me to stop.

 

"You won't believe it!" she pants, obviously feeling rushed.

 

"What?!" I'm curious, and a little panicked. The last time she was this excited was my party, and I'm still wrestling with myself about how I feel about that surprise.

 

"I can't actually say- I gotta go- but, hey! Hey! Pay attention in class. Like, real close attention. Understand?" She looks at me expectantly. I don't know what she's thinking, and I certainly don't understand. I nod my head anyway and she runs off to whatever class she has next.  

 

I see George with an open seat next to him, so I take the liberty of occupying it.  He smiles over, and I ask if he knows what the lesson today is going to cover. He shakes his head and laughs, saying its funny how I'm all of the sudden a nerd. I shove him, call him a nerd, and repeat Cas's cryptic message. He waves it off, saying that 'Cassidy is a nerd' and that I 'shouldn't pay her any attention'.

 

The class isn't started yet but Professor Knight starts walking around the room, taking attendance I think.  But then she stops next to me and George and looks at us. I look over and say good morning, waiting for her to move on or start class or something, but she just keeps looking at me.  Something's different about her, but I can't put my finger on it.

 

"'Morning, Jo. George." She smiles at us, but I feel like it's really aimed at me. I nod and say good morning again, trying but failing not to make a confused face. She just keeps looking, that same kind of expectation I saw in Cas's face. I don't get why people are being so weird today. It's time for class to start, so Professor Knight moves to the front of the room. The lesson is pretty boring- we just discuss different kind of magical creatures. Cornish pixies. I pay more attention than usual, but I really don't see why Cas found it so interesting. I'll have to find her later and ask her about it.

 

All through class, Professor Knight keeps walking over and stopping near me and George, and calling on me to read and answer questions way more then usual. And she keeps calling me Jo, instead of Jolene.  I ask George if he remembers her ever doing it before, and he shakes his head. He also calls me paranoid, and I stick my tongue out at him. The rest of class is pretty boring. At the end everyone gets up to go, but Professor Knight tells me to stay back. I just stand by the door and tell George to wait for me. She makes her way over to me, and I really don't know what to expect.

 

"So, Jo, what do you think of class this year?"

 

"It's...real good, Professor."

 

"I'm glad, Jo. I want you to like this class. I want you to like me, as your profesor. Do you?" At this point, I'm getting a real weird vibe from her, and I'm glad I asked George to stay close by.

 

"Yeah, sure...is that all, Professor?"

 

"Jo, you're not very perceptive, are you?"

 

"Look Professor, I've got another class, and I really don't-"

 

"Jo!"

 

I just look at her. Her mousy hair and brown eyes and pointy nose. And I know I'm supposed to see something, but I just don't.  At this point I don't even care about being rude, and I turn to leave.

 

"Jolene Zocchi, just look at me!" I whip around, hearing her yell. But it's not Professor Knight. It's..."Tonks?"

 

"Yes! Finally, Jo, yes! I've been dropping hints all day- my eyes weren't the same colour as usual, how did you not see that?!"

 

"Ohhhhhhh...sorry. But, um, what're you doing here?" She laughs.

 

"I'm your professor- I really am. It's that program, didn't Cas tell you? Dumbledore's got a deal going, teaching Defense classes will help me with becoming an auror after I graduate." I don't actually know what that means, but I nod anyway.

 

"So, like, are you just going to be "Professor Knight" all year?"

 

"Yes, Jo. And you still have to come to classes. I expect a lot from you- you said you love this class."

 

I don't really know what she expects me to say- I'm shocked and all, but I don't feel like it's some insane, groundbreaking realization. Tonks is my teacher. She's also Cas's nanny. That's just how it is. I get now what Cas had been trying to say earlier, about me paying attention.  

 

I'm probably going to be late for class at this point, so I finally leave, after I promise Tonks not to tell anyone about her being a teacher and student in disguise all at once. I see George as I leave, and he asks what all that was about, and I tell him I can't say.  Of course, he broke down and spilled my surprise party secret in three days. I'll last longer than that no doubt, but how much longer? I can't say.  
 


	7. Year 2-5 POV Jo

"We have to do something about that cat!" She shouts mid-sentence. We had been discussing Tonks and her...arrangement...as a teacher this year. I wanted Cas to explain it to me, but I'm getting the feeling she doesn't know much about it either, when conveniently her thoughts turn to Mrs. Norris. She really hates that cat. I yell at her to shut up, which I realize is stupid, but subtlety isn't my strong suit. We're not out late _per say_ , but if we get caught we'd be sent straight to our dormitories. For some reason, Cas really means it today- she's ready to take action against what she calls her 'nemesis'. People don't actually have nemesises, I try to tell her, and even if they did a cat can't really be a nemesis. But like I said, she's hooked on the idea. She runs herself over to a random corner and signals me to follow. I don't really have anything better to do...

 

Once we're uncomfortably crouched next to each other, she tells me she saw the cat round a corner, and she tells me it's up to me to catch it for her. I tell her she's idiotic, and that the cat's her nemesis and therefore her problem, but she pouts and whines (oddly enough, a lot like a cat) and I break.  She tells me all I have to do is tackle the cat, then she'll use a spell or something to catch it more permanently, and she'll take care of things from there. I'm a little concerned, but in my heart of hearts I know Cas isn't actually violent.

 

Wait...rephrase- I know Cas isn't actually _a killer_.  I've yet to rule out violence.

 

I tell her I'm ready, and she reminds me to be quiet and fast, and that she'll be behind me the whole time but at various distances. I roll my eyes and peer around the corner. It's a long corridor, and I see the cat leasurely making its way down. If I'm quiet enough I'll be able to catch up easy.  I make myself ready, and go. I'm quiet, fast, and almost there. The cat doesn't hear me and I'm gaining ground...until Cas yells.

 

"Get it Jo! Get her get her get her!" Mrs. Norris hears that. Turns her head and sees me...but doesn't run. Doesn't even call out for Filtch or whatever. Just sits there. Something's wrong, but I'm going too fast to stop now, so I make the snap decision to go through with the plan. I'm close enough- and I dive onto the cat, which lets out one loud screech.  I just sort of lay on it while I wait for Cas to catch up, which she does fast enough.

 

"Yes, Jo! You did it! Thank you thank you thank you!"

 

"You're right, I did do it. No help from you- what happened to being quiet?!"

 

"Yeah, you had to be quiet. I was trying to support you. You should be thanking me. Now let me see it- I'll take it from here."

 

I sigh and slowly lift myself off the cat- which I realize hasn't been squirming or anything. I remember Mrs. Norris being a little more difficult, not that I spend a lot of time on top of her or anything, but still. I never could have imagined it being this easy. I feel sort of bad for her, giving her over to Cas, but I get up and the cat does the same. That's when I hear Cas gasp.

 

"What?"

 

"That's...that's not her."

 

"What do you mean?" But Cas is silent. I turn around and look at the cat. She's right- it's a lot...cleaner looking than Mrs. Norris, for one. Wrong color too.  And I don't remember Mrs. Norris being an animagus.  In a second I'm looking up at Professor McGonagall. The head of my House. Who taught my transfiguration classes, where she impressed us all as first years by demonstrating her abilities as an animagus. A cat type animagus.

 

I open my mouth but don't say anything...I mean, what can I say? I just tackled my teacher and Cas may or may not have threatened her. I look from McGonagall to Cas and back. It's barely been a second, but the longest second of my life by far. It ended just as suddenly as it started. Cas made sure of that.

 

"INSTANT DARKNESS!" She shouted, and that's exactly what happened. Leave it to Cas to keep her own stash of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, for instances like this. I'm assuming she ran, and I'm about to do the same when I feel a tug on my sleeve. I stand still and wait for the darkness to clear. When it does it's just me and McGonagall, whose holding me by my robes.

 

"Ms. Zocchi, please follow me." That's all she says. I tackled her, Cas threatened her, and we assaulted her with darkness. And yet she can keep her cool. Credit to her.

 

I follow her to her office, where she offers me a seat. I sit not because I'm looking to be comfortable, but because I feel eerily intimidated. And maybe a little ashamed. McGonagall has that effect on me- probably on everyone. So I sit there, and just kind of look into my lap. When I dare to peek up at her, I see she's trying to fix her hair and straighten her robes and all. I feel the blood rush to my face and quickly look back to my lap. I here her pull a chair out and realize she's now sitting across her desk from me. It's business time, but I'm not quite ready to make eye contact.

 

"Ms. Zocchi, I think you know why I brought you here." I give a small nod while keeping my head kinda bowed down.

 

"Good. So Ms. Zocchi, I'd like an explanation for what happened tonight."

 

"It's was Cas's idea..." I mutter into chest.

 

"Please speak up, Ms. Zocchi."

 

"It was Cas. She wanted to...it was her idea," I say louder, but  I still don't look up. I hear her sigh.

 

"Jolene...I didn't ask for an excuse. You and your companion- Ms. Walker, I assume?- well, she's Professor Snape's to deal with, but you're a Gryffindor. You have a name to live up to.  Don't think your antics last year went unnoticed by me- I'm very disappointed, with you and Mr. Weasley- but that aside, we're here about tonight's escapade. Why did you...assault... me in the corridor? And why were you so far from your common room so close to curfew?"

 

I finally look up at her. She looks calm as ever, but her tone tells me she's not amused. Now I sigh.

 

"Cas- Cas and I, we...Cas has a kinda...rivalry...with Mrs. Norris...and she asked me to...uhhh, catch the cat for her. But it was you. I'm real sorry, Professor. It was stupid of me."

 

"Indeed, Ms. Zocchi, it was. While this act was embarrassing to the name of the house of Gryffindor, you and Ms. Walker did not actually break any rules. However, because of your actions I will notify your parents that you will be staying at the castle this Christmas to help me with various tasks. Hopefully you will learn some self control and respect for your house. You do this, and I will forget your many rule breaking antics from last year. Do we have an agreement, Ms. Zocchi?"

 

I nod. She nods back and stands up.

 

"I will personally escort you back to your dormitory." She motions for me to leave the room, and we walk in silence back to the Gryffindor common room.  When we get to the Fat Lady, McGonagall turns to me.

 

"I trust you can make it to your dormitory from here without causing any trouble."

 

"Yes, Professor." I say the password and the Fat Lady opens the door. I start to go in when McGonagall makes a noise. I turn to her.

 

"Ms. Zocchi, as inappropriate as your actions were earlier...you have very impressive athletic abilities. At your Quidditch match...you did well, but I'm surprised Wood doesn't have you on as a beater. You have quite a talent for...aggression. You should talk to him about it." She gives me a small, but genuine smile before turning briskly around, morphing into a cat, and leaving me to think about the night.

 

I go into the common room, where George and some of our friends are hanging out. I tell them about what happened- but just the McGonagall telling me I'm skilled enough to be a Beater. Only George needs to know about the cat capers. Besides, I'm not one to brag about being scolded by the head of our house.  As it gets later, everyone leaves and I'm alone with George. I tell him what happened and we have a good laugh. I'm pretty bummed about having to stay at the castle for Christmas, and George tells me his family is going home, so I'll be here alone- assuming Cas's plans to go home don't change. I doubt they will, even for my sake. She didn't like staying back last year, she made that abundantly clear. I'll just have to try to have as much fun as possible.


	8. Year 2-6 POV Jo

I'm going to kill her.  No joke, she'll pay for this. I thought staying at the castle would be fun, even if it meant missing Christmas at home. But the Weasleys are gone, and so are all of my friends. And Cas too, but I don't consider her a friend right now. Right now, I'm scrubbing old trophies _by hand_ until they shine. And it's not like I'm just wiping away dust- oh no, McGonagall put me in this cramped up little trophy room with Peeves. Peeves, at the moment, is hovering above my head singing a song about my confused sexuality. Because why would a girl call herself Jo, unless she's questioning some things. And while he sings, he's throwing some sort of slime into all of the trophies. Cas would know what the slime is called, or some spell or another that would make Peeves stop, but I'm on my own here, cleaning up a mess that just keeps getting bigger and bigger. As much as I want to blame McGonagall, I have to give her credit- I've definitely learned my lesson. I'm never trusting Cas again.

 

McGonagall peeks in on me once in a while, at which times Peeves starts screeching, making the whole event even more unbearable. It's been the same for the past week- everyday at noon I report to McGonagall, who opens the door to the trophy room, takes my wand, and leaves. I can't believe she's okay with Peeves being in here with me- I'm pretty sure he's violent. Like, my life is probably at risk right now. Peeves's would be too, except for he's already dead. But I'm seriously fed up. I still have another hour before McGonagall comes back with my wand, and I don't think I can last that long without taking action against the poltergeigst.

 

But what can I do that would bother him, or at least annoy him enough to make him leave? I've tried just ignoring him, and he kinda took it as a challenge. Obviously, he won. I've tried screaming back at him whenever he raises his voice. He took that as a challenge too and we ended up screaming at the top of our lungs until McGonagall came in and told me to shut up and work. She didn't say anything to Peeves, though, which I guess means he won that round too. I don't have my wand, so I can't use magic. Locking the doors would do nothing, because he can go through walls. But while he's in here, he can pick things up and throw them. I just can't win.

 

I feel like I'm going to scream, stuck in this room that's basically a dusty old broom cupboard that now smells strongly of cleaning solution. Peeves is clattering around above me, picking up trophies and spitting his slime onto them. I look at the clock and see I still have another hour. I have to do something. _Anything_. I suppose I could...no. That's why I'm here in the first place. But _he_ doesn't know that...I smile a secret little smile to myself, put down the cloth I'm using to polish the trophies, and slip my hand in my pocket.

 

"Betcha can't hit me, Peeves! Betcha couldn't catch me if you tired!" I taunt. It's the first thing I've said in a while, and he whips around to look at me. He hovers there for a second, smiling this horrific smile that will probably give me nightmares. Then he charges.

 

"INSTANT DARKNESS!!" I shout, stealing Cas's line, not that she'll ever know. As the rock hits the ground and the room goes black, I drop to the floor while I hear Peeves fly headlong into the trophy case i was standing in front of. There's a loud crash, and I feel glass shatterings sprinkle my back like raindrops. Peeves is screaming now. I smile to myself, not that he can see it. A second later, I'm not smiling. He's started throwing things. In all his rage and in light of the challenge I put forth, the ghost has decided to pick up whatever he can and throw it haphazardly. A cocophany of shattering glass and clanging trophies ensues. I stay lying flat on the ground, my hands over my head and my eyes squeezed shut.

 

"PEEVES! Stop this AT ONCE" I hear McGonagall's voice ring out. The clattering stops and I look up. There's no more darkness, no trace of it. Just a destroyed room, a hovering Peeves, and a very angry McGonagall. She makes her way over to me and offers her hand to pull me up. I accept and look around to see the destruction. I'm so dead. McGonagall says something to Peeves about sending the Bloody Baron to give him a talk and something else about being banished, but he doesn't seem to care. He's busy enjoying the sheer chaos he's caused. McGonagall walks me out and down that familiar path to her office. I'm so, so dead. I take my normal position in the chair and stare into my lap. Fears of suspension, expulsion, and parental wrath swirl around my head, and McGonagall takes her seat across from me.

 

"I'm extremely dissapointed," she says. I wince.  "I cannot believe I put you in such a dangerous situation. I'm sorry, Jolene. That was inexcusable of me."

 

I look up, wide eyed. She's apologizing. She's sorry. She isn't punishing me. I have to fight to keep myself from smiling. I give a small nod and tell her that "I'm alright, it's alright."

 

"Obviously, you've paid your debt to the school. You will not be required to serve anymore detentions. Here is your wand, and happy Christmas, Jolene."

 

And that's it. I get off scot free, and with an apology. Happy Christmas, indeed.

 

          

* * *

 

I'll have to thank Cas. Hit her first, but then I'll thank her.

 

Christmas morning: I woke up and for just a minute I thought I was home- thought I would run downstairs, be with my family, open gifts. But that's not the case. I'm here at school, one of maybe half a dozen second year girls that stayed behin in Gryffindor. I'm not fiends with any of them, and they were all asleep when I got up. I get up early on Christmas, always have. So I tiptoed down into the common room- there was a fire going, and a big tree decorated in all red and gold and lions. There were a pile of gifts under the tree. I already talked to my parents, they said they'd arrange to send all my gifts in with Cas when she comes back. I didn't get to make her promise no to open any of them, but I think she'll take pity on me here. Despite the fact that I knew my parents hadn't sent me anything, I looked at the gifts anyway, which is when I saw it. I gift about the size of a book, wrapped in green and silver with _Jo_ scrawled on it in familiar handwriting. I took it and plopped into one of the sofa chair, ripping the wrapping paper off. Inside was a plain box, and inside the box were two pieces of paper. The first was a letter:

 

_Happy Christmas, Jo,_

_Sorry you're still at the castle, guess it's kinda my fault. But not really. Here's something to keep you busy until me and the twins get back._

_\- Cas_

 

The other piece of paper was the Maurauders Map. I'll really have to thank her for that. Also hit her. If we had had the Map that night with the cats, we could've seen that it wasn't Mrs. Norris we were hunting. But I guess its kinda too late for that. I pocket the Map and sink into the chair, closing my eyes. I guess I fell asleep, because next thing I know, I open my eyes just in time to see a body falling over the armrest and right onto me. Then there's the feeling of being crushed, and i squeak and start writhing, trying to throw whoever it is off me. The body jumps up and I regain my composure, sitting up and ready to retaliate against this unknown attacker. But...I know the attacker. I know him very well, actually.

 

"Oi, you little _ferret_! I didn't see you there, so sorry!" Oliver. He's cracking up and I'm suddenly conscious of the incredible awkwardness of the situation. I turn bright red and start to say something, but don't know what to say. So I just kinda look at him until he finishes laughing.

 

"I didn't realize you were here, Jo. Thought you'd gone home for the holidays like everyone else. If you'd said something we coulda booked the pitch, had that lesson I promised you last year. Happy Christmas, by the way!"

 

"Happy Christmas."

 

We just kinda look at each other, before I scoot over on the chair- it seats two, but I had been lying out on it. He smiles and plops down next to me, pulling out his wand to summon the table over so we can put our feet up.

 

"So you liking Quidditch so far?" He asks. I look over at him and nod, remembering what McGonagall and Cas have said to me about being a beater. I almost bring it up, but it's Christmas so I figure I shouldn't. Not yet.

 

"You serious about that offer- really think we could get the pitch?" I ask him. He laughs and hops up, saying we should probably get breakfast first. I follow him down into the Great Hall, where I see Tonks. I run over to her and give her a hug, wishing her happy Christmas and all that. She smiles at me and we talk for a minute or two, about the year and Cas and the class we have together. She puts I finger to her lips to silence me as were talking, and then Oliver's there with us. He knows Tonks and they start talking too, so I go to the Gryffindor table and start eating, sitting with the other kids my year.

 

The owls come in and I have a couple of letters, from my family, Cas, George and the Weasleys, and some of my other friends. I realize I forgot to send them any letter, so run up to the dorms, scribble out some messages and make my way over to the owlry to send them out. Hopefully they'll get to the proper places before too long. Then I just kind of wander for a while. By noon I'm not really hungry, so I just go back to the common room and hang out with some kids. I get into a game of wizards chess with one of them, and I'm pretty good so I win easy. We start a little tournament, everyone challenging each other, so I get the idea to start making wagers. I'm good at wagers, and at winning, so after an hour I've amassed a fair little stash of sweets.

 

That's when Oliver comes in. He waves me over and tells me he got the pitch for us, as a little Christmas gift. I'm so excited I nearly run out in my pajamas (I'm not one for getting dressed if I don't have to), but Oliver stops me and makes me get my Quidditch robes on. I meet him back in the common room anew minutes later and we head out. We play all afternoon, starting out just having a catch, then we play some games and he shows me tricks he can do ( but refuses to teach me any), and then we do some one on one. Surprisingly, he doesn't kill me like I had expected- he's great at defense, and I don't score any goals, but he doesn't get too many on me. He's not as fast, especially in his keepers uniform. He doesn't play easy on me either- he makes me fight for possession, and I fight hard. We actually end up getting pretty physical, bumping each other mostly, but he also pulls my hair, so I start grabbing onto his robes. In the end it was one of my best days ever.

 

When we finally go in, he rubs my hair like to mess it up, and I shove my shoulder into his, bumping him over a bit. He tells me I did good, and we part ways. I shower and go down to dinner, where I get another scrawled note from Cas, saying she got my letter and that she realized I had forgotton to write her until I got her letter. She said she wasn't amused and expected an apology. She wasn't going to get one. And that was my Christmas. After dinner all of the Gryffindors still in the castle gathered in the common room and we just hung out. In the end, it was one of the best Christmases I've ever had.

 

* * *

 

I have to see Cas- she has to be here, has to see this. Now.

 

I'm inside Honeydukes, which is outside Hogwarts, which is really something only third years and older can do. But here I am. I wish Cas was here to see. Actually, no I don't. This discovery is mine, and there's no way she can take it from me. I buy myself some  licorice wand and sit in a corner where I pray no one from school will notice me. I keep peeking to the stairwell- that's how I got here, a passage under the stairs. As good as it is to be here, to have accomplished the ultimate escape, I still feel a hair of guilt. Maybe it's just loneliness. That's what brought me here in the first place. It's Oliver's fault, really. His and Tonk's.

 

This morning I was bored, so I started wandering around and maybe it's a little cocky of me, but I went looking to hang out with Oliver. I know he's older and I'm not actually like his friend, but we have something and after Christmas, I'd like to think I have to right to see if he wants to hang out when I'm bored. So I looked for him and I found him and I asked if he wanted to hit the pitch or something. He gave me a little grin, messed up my hair and said "Not this time, sorry. Me and my boys are going into Hogsmede." That bothered me. Not that he wasn't going to drop everything and spend time with me, but that I couldn't go with him.

 

But hey, I'm a rational person, so next I went looking for Tonks. She's always fun, and she's kinda like what me and Cas are- shes rebellious. A prankster. So yeah, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to spend time with her. I hop over to her office- well, "professor Knight's" office, and catch her going through some papers. I ask if she wants to "tutor me" or something, complete with air quotes  and shameless sarcasm. She gives me a stern glare and says she's busy- she's taking a class of kids out to Hogsmede later. This is not alright. To show how not alright it is, I kinda wave my wand, not to cast a spell but to make a point, and kinda sorta by accident send her papers flying everywhere. I run away while she shouts after me. I've paid my service to the school, McGonagall said so herself.

 

So I found myself alone and in a bad mood. I considered writing a letter to Cas to explain my situation and explode at her, but decided against it. She was the problem. She was the reason I was in that situation. In my brooding, I remembered her gift. I ran up into the common room and grabbed the little green box with the Maurauders Map in it. I pulled it out and sat on my bed and just followed the footsteps, finding out exactly who was still in the building. I took myself on a little tour of Hogwarts just on the pages, and then decided I needed exercise. I started walking around, avoiding people and stuff. I decided to walk around only taking left turns. Left turns are the best. Always turn left. I'm left handed, so it's a thing with me. Cas is a righty and doesn't get it, she says my left handedness bothers her, but hey, that's her problem. So I'm walking around, turning left and just following the map, when I reach a problem. The map says there's a corridor to turn left down, but I'm looking down a hallways that only turns right. I shake the map to see if...I don't know, if it fixes itself. But it doesn't. So I tell it it's wrong. I tell it there's no left turn, just a wall with pictures and old tapestries on it. I tell it it's stupid.

 

_Oh, silly little girl. Simple girl. I'm not the stupid one. I'm never wrong._

 

"Oh yeah? Then what's this?" I wave at a tapestry hanging in the middle of the corridor. Then I remember the Map cannot see me, it can only sass me. This makes me all the more angry, and I'm on the verge of ripping the Map, when I realize this would be counterproductive. As much as I hate the thing, it is my only friend at the moment. So I punch the tapestry instead. Then I fall on my face. It hurts, and I sit up in a dark passage, all stone and cold and ominous and stuff. I cast the lumos spell and look at the Map. My footprints are in the corridor I was so sure hadn't existed. The Map was right. I'm afraid to look at the Map too long and put myself at risk of mockery. So I shove it in my pocket, none too gently, and cast some light down the hallway.

 

I follow it down in silence for maybe a half hour, and it doesn't look like the end's coming up anytime soon. I stop for a second to consult the Map, and it says I've got a little bit to go, but the passage just kinda cuts off on the map. So I decide to run. I run and run and run. It's good practice for Quidditch I tell myself. And as I run I make another decision- if Oliver won't listen to reason, I'll have to show him the light. I'm going to fight. I'm going to stage a ku next match. I will be a beater.

 

As I come to this conclusion, this resolve- I hit a wall. Not hard, but out of nowhere the passage ends. I'm stuck. I pull out the map, but I'm not even on it anymore, I'm past the threshold where the passage ends. I panic for a second. I cast a brighter light, illuminating the stones around me. I shiver, but I'm not scared. I'm not sweating, but I should be warm right now. I shouldn't feel this breeze. I look up and see a light coming through the cracks in the stone. The ceiling isn't that high, maybe six feet, so stretching out my arms I can easily touch it. I do, and I push up on a stone. It gives, and next thing I know, I sitting under a staircase surrounded by chatter and the smell of sweets. Honeydukes. That's how I got here.

I chew on my licorice wand, staring out a window a little ways off. Then I see a group of kids make theyre way over, led by a familiar mousy middle age lady who probably has it out for me at the moment. I also see a certain Quidditch keeper I have it out for. Tonks and Oliver, coming this way. I jump up and run for the passage. I push away the stone, jump down and slide it back in place. I light my wand, grip it tight, and start jogging. I might just have to make a habit out of this.


	9. Year 2-7 POV Cas

You know how sometimes in life, you spend all this time hearing people say "oh, you should be this" or "you're so good at that" but you don't see it yourself until one day it just hits you like a club to the head? I'm having that moment right now. Flashing doe eyes up at Snape, lying through my teeth and watching him fall for it. Fred is always saying I'm too good a liar. My dad told me I should go into politics. Jo said I could rule the world if I weren't so lazy all the time. I never believed them until now. Now, hearing this unfamiliar, innocent voice flow from my mouth like a river of truth, I get what they mean.

 

Potions class isn't supposed to start for another ten minutes or so, but I love the class and I always show up early. Snape never seems to notice me, but today he did. I sat down at my cauldron and opened my book, and next thing I know he's looming over me with his signature glare. "Snake Eyes", people call him. Gryffindors mostly. I never do. He's mean and tough and all, but I respect the man. So he's standing over me and I look up, and we just kind of hold eye contact for a few awkward seconds.

 

"I've heard some very disturbing news about you, Walker. Care to explain?" he growls. In my mind I know what he means- the cat thing finally got back to him. I mentally kick myself for the millionth time for that episode. I shouldn't have been so reckless, even with the powder. I shift in my seat, feeling another rock shift in my pocket. But I'm not about to give up, so I hold eye contact.

 

"I'm sorry, Professor?" I reply, my voice a little higher than usual, but otherwise I sound completely calm.

 "Professor McGonigal alerted me to your unsavory company, and even more unsavory actions, before the Holiday break."

 "I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you're referring to," I reply again, staying strong but also trying to sound confused.

 "Ms. Zocchi was reprimanded for her actions by the Gryffindor head of house, and now it appears to be my time to do the same to you. Fifty points from Slytherin, and you'll be serving detention with me for three weeks."

 "But I didn't do anything! I have no idea what you're talking about, Professor. This is crazy," I add, my doe eyes shifting into a glare of my own, to match his.

 "Being out past curfew, attacking a teacher, and probably a slew of other offenses. This will not be tolerated in my house, Walker." He spits at me.

 "I didn't do any of that," I say defiantly, "you can ask Ms. Zocchi herself. I would never attack a teacher! Why are you accusing me of all of this?"

 

That got him. Telling him to ask Jo, that was risky of me, but necessary. I had to be willing to lay it all on the line, and besides, she's my best friend. She'll know to support me. She'll say I owe her, but that's not important right now. He hesitates, sighs aggressively, and takes a step back.

 

"I trust you, Ms. Walker. You're a good student, you're a Slytherin. You will be punished severely if I hear another word about you misbehaving." With that he gives a dramatic little turn and huffed over to his desk.

 

So now we're in class, everyone filled in around me, Robin at my side and Fred across the way a bit. We're not actually making any potions today, just learning about great potions masters and stuff. Reading about them and what they're known for in our textbooks. I'm trying to focus, but I'm stuck in the moment, convincing Snape. It was rush of sorts- it felt right. But there's something else. Not guilt- no, there can never be guilt- but a sort of resentment. I think it's because he called me 'Walker', and not Cas or even Cassidy. I think I'm actually kind of hurt by that. But that's not actually important. I follow the lesson, smiling a possibly idiotic smile into my textbook as we go. Just wait till I tell Jo. Today is a good day.

 

* * *

    

"Knock it off!" I shout.

 

"What's the matter, Cassidy- scared of your future?" George snickers.

 

"We're not supposed to be up here," I hiss. We're in the divination room up in the north tower.  It's been a few weeks since Snape rightfully accused me of mischief, but he's dropped the subject completely. I still can't shake that feeling of resentment, but it's kind of evolving. I don't want to let him down- I want him to like me, at least enough to call me by my first name. So I'll never admit it, but I'm playing it safe for awhile. No pranks, no mischief, just work.

 

Nevertheless I ended up here. Sneaking around after classes with Jo and the twins. Jo's been trying to get me alone ever since I got back from Holiday break, but we haven't got the chance. George is like stuck to her even when they aren't practicing Quidditch. Jo's got the Map out and we've just been sneaking around, following her lead. She saw that the tower was empty and even I got a little curious. Students aren't allowed to take Divination second year, which I find unfair. Not that I think I'm gifted in it, or even that it's a relevant magic, but I should be allowed to take it whenever I want. I'll take it next year, definitely.

 

"Read Jo's future, or your own- you're the ones with a big quidditch match coming up. " I tell George. He sticks his tongue out at me and keeps rummaging around a closet in the corner of the room.

 

"Why'd we bring her here, anyway?" he asks Fred, who kinda blushes and shrugs. Jo hops in to my rescue, saying I'm there cause I'm the only one who knows how to "make tea right". I roll my eyes as George makes a little noise, half a laugh aimed at me, and half a victory shout at finding a tea set.

 

"So, who wants to read and who wants to be read?" he asks. Fred grabs the pot and volunteers to read, and Jo's hand shoots up to be read. George gives a satisfied grin and plops myself down at a desk, while Fred sets up the tea stuff.

 

Jo looks at me expectantly, "Well, go ahead- do the water magic, like you did last year. And light a fire." I stare at her, more than a little annoyed, but I oblige. I fill the pot with water and then bring it to a boil, and then I take my seat. Now it's Fred's turn to be useful. He starts going through the motions of preparing Jo's tea, following the reading ceremony from a textbook George found. When Jo's done her tea, Fred looks into the cup.

 

"So, what's my fortune?" Jo asks loudly.

 

"Hush! I'm looking- I...I think that ones a cherry. And a bat? A stick? No...Ah, here! A nail and a cherry..." he's talking more to himself, flipping through the textbook. We all look expectantly at him, wondering what it all means.

 

"Well a nail, a nail symbolizes pain, sharp pain."

 

"Ha! Looks like someone's not gonna be playing quidditch for a while. Don't worry, I'll take full advantage of the extra playing time," George taunts at Jo. She swats at him and he shuts up.

 

"What's the cherry mean, then?" she asks fred. He flips through some more pages before finding the answer.

 

"A relationship. Like, you're gonna get a boyfriend." I can't hold my silence anymore and start cracking up. I'm not a full blown skeptic of divination, but this is all rediculous. Sharp pain? I swear Jo has nerve damage from all the times she's fought or broken something or just gotten hurt. There's no such thing as sharp pain for Jo. And a relationship? That's the real kicker. For starters, she's what? Thirteen? She's way too young to be in a relationship. More importantly, who is she supposed to be going out with? All of her friends are girls or are on the quidditch team or are like five years older than us. No, this is all rediculous.

 

We hang out for a little longer before deciding it's time to part ways. It's almost dinner time anyway. Jo goes off on her own, and the twins are hanging out, so I just sort of wander around, making my ways towards the Slytherin Dorms. And that's when things get interesting. 

 

"Thanks for that, Fred. Putting the idea in her head? You think she'll say yes?" It's George.

 

"What're you talking about?" Fred.

 

"Saying Jo's gonna get a boyfriend. You didn't have to do that for me, but I guess now that she thinks it's fate she'll definitely say yes when I ask her out after the Quidditch match. I guess I owe you one."

 

I turn my back as George rounds the corner, passing me. Hopefully he didn't see who I was, or that I was listening in. I run around the corner to find Fred. He opens the common room passage and I pop up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder.

 

"Oi! Hey, Cas, watcha doing?"

 

"So, you're a false prophet then?" I retort. He flushes red and jerks his head around to see if George is still there. Obviously he isn't, and Fred just kinda looks at me.

 

"Hey, it's cool, I won't tell," I assure him, "I never trusted divination anyway. So you're serious about it?" He just nods, his face red like his hair. I giggle and push him into the common room. I want to ask him about George and Jo, since Jo hasn't said anything to me. She has been wanting to see me...maybe this is what that's about.

 

"So...George likes Jo?" Not very subtle of me. Fred just shrugs as we plop down next to each other on the couch. I decide its best to drop that particular subject. There's another I could bring up, maybe it would make him happy? It could also make him resent me. Hell, I'm a gambler.

 

"Wanna sign up for Divination next year?" I don't look at him. Silence...Silence...Silence...

 

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that." I smile and look at him. He's not red anymore, and he's smiling too. The bell chimes and we know it's time for dinner. We get up in a comfortable silence and go to join our classmates.


	10. Year 2-8 POV Jo

This is right. This is it. This is my time. I take off, rise fast, and join the red and green fray. Were about an hour into the Gryffindor v Slytherin match, and I take a second to survey the scene- Oliver's in all his glory by the goalposts, there are three shocks of orange hair flying around, instead often two I'm used to, and then there's my two targets: the quaffle, and Jimmy Peakes. Everyone's words are still swirling around in my mind- Cas saying I should challenge up, McGonagall saying I've got the aggression of a Beater, Oliver saying he doesn't regret his decision, and me telling him that it wasn't over yet. Today it will be over. Today I'm gonna be a Beater.

 

As I think that, the quaffle gets tossed to me, and I whizz off, diving and dodging the incoming Slytherins. I get down the pitch and drill the quaffle right in front of a fourth year chaser, who catches it, shoots, and scores all in one flawless motion. The Gryffindor side of the stands goes wild, Lee congratulating us over the microphone. It's a short lived victory; Slytherin is wailing on us- they're better than I thought they would be. I can see Fred's focussing on  aiming his bludgers at Angelina, and she's struggling. She's one of our better chasers, even as a second year. Our saving grace is the fourth year. Our Beaters aren't doing much better- George is pitted against a gorilla of a Beater, and he's having trouble. The Slytherin is getting pretty physical with him, and I'm worried. And annoyed- Jimmy could be against that guy, it'd be a better match up, but no- Jimmy's putting his effort into trying to hinder a thin little third year, and not doing well at it. He may be small, but the third year is wicked fast, and keeps avoiding the bludgers from Peakes, getting the quaffle, and shooting on Wood. And Wood, well, he's doing his best, but I can see he's getting tired. Even Charlie is having a hard time finding the snitch.

 

Slytherin scores again and Wood clears the quaffle to the fourth year, who immediately gets teamed up on by Fred and another Beater. They get her to trip up, loose the quaffle, and the kid Jimmy's supposed to be on swoops in and scores. Something needs to change.

 

"George- switch with me!" I shout, making my way over to him.

 

"What?! No way!" He replies, but I position myself beneath him anyway.

 

"Drop the bat, George. Something needs to change here." He yields, drops the bat, and starts chasing the quaffle. I can hear Lee shouting something, but I don't pay attention. Now I have to get Jimmy's attention.  Gryffindor has possession, so it's not too hard for me to get to Peakes without neglecting my job, and I tell him to try and take down the gorilla while I take on the scrawny one. He tries to argue but I don't stay to listen, I whisk off and send a bludger dead straight at the scrawny kid. He takes the hit hard.

 

Possession changes back to Slytherin, but the kid I hit has lost his edge- he's not flying near as fast, and it looks like turning hurts. This messes up their plans. With one of their chasers taken care of, it becomes a fair fight. Wood blocks a feeble shot, clears it to the fourth year, who gets it to George, who scores. Everyone cheers, but I can here Wood yelling. I think it's at me. It sounds slightly angry. I don't stick around to find out. Instead I fly towards George and toss him his bat back, and go resume my Chaser role, knowing George will do better now that he can focus on protecting our own instead of stopping the gorilla. The game continues, and Gryffindor is coming up from behind. Peakes isn't sticking to the gorilla, though, which is a problem. I hear Wood shouting at him, and Jimmy recklessly rams into the gorilla, who was going to hit a bludger at Angelina. Maybe if Peakes was attacking the scrawny one something would have happened, but no. The gorilla hits back, hard. And everyone stops as we see Jimmy fall. Down, down, down, hard and fast. He hits the ground like a Bludger, with a solid thud. And something else- a crack. I drop so fast I amost hurt myself, but I'm the first to get to him, before Madam Pomfrey or anyone else.

 

I dismount and run over and kneel down next to him. He's breathing and conscious. A moan escapes his lips, and I nearly get sick when I see his leg. It's bent a way legs aren't supposed to bend. Madam Pomfrey and Proffessor McGonagall get over to us, and McGonagall shoos me away- says the game hasn't stopped and I need to go play. I look up and realize it's true. As I fly away I hear Madam Pomfrey saying something.

 

"He didn't fall that far- I don't know how this much damage was done. Poor boy, braking a leg- it's the sharpest pain you can feel."

 

I fly back up to where the action is. I'm hovering around Wood, and he calls to me.

 

"Oi! Ferret! Head in the game- you're Beater now. Go get the bat, and be bloody carful. You're on the big one." I don't even flinch. I shoot down back to Jimmy, pick up the bat he dropped, and find the gorilla. I don't play too close, but close enough that he can't do any real damage to our team. And with that, it's an evenly matched game. George on the fast one, me matched against the big one, Oliver in goal, Angelina and Fred butting heads, Alicia in as a Chaser. Everything's right in the world. We play hard and fast and true. The score is close- neck and neck for the next hour. George and I are the perfect team, were in sync the whole time. Shots are being fired left and right, and goals are racking up. Then George and I get taken out for a while, the match is going longer than usual. Jimmy's not with the team, he's in the infirmary. Everyone's talking about it, saying t he Slytherins did it on purpose, and they were all out to injure us, break our team and win the cup at the end of the year. They've always won the cup, for years they've had this streak. I know Fred would never intentionally hurt someone. I don't think anyone would.

 

I keep thinking about what Madam Pomfrey said. "Sharp pain," she said. She said it really shouldn't have happened. That he shouldn't have been that hurt. I made him play on the gorilla. I'm the reason he broke his leg. It's just like Fred said. The tea leaves were right. So that means...I look over at George, and catch him looking at me too. I wanna say something to him, but now's not the time. I drop the thought and take about a half hour off until I get put back in, still as a Beater. The gorilla's out, and I have a new person to play on. It's a second year girl like me- were the youngest fliers in at the moment, since George is still out. The rest are older, bigger, faster, everything. That's okay by me, I'll do my job and I know my teammates will do theirs.

 

The game is tied and Slytherin has possession. The team captain, a seventh year, has the quaffle and is going at the goal. We're all doing our part. I'm hovering around one of our Chassers, and I knock a bludger away from her, giving her the chance to try and steal the quaffle. She misses though, and I know I have to do something before Slytherin gets another shot off. But that Bludger is going after the girl again, so I drop beneath her.

 

"Hey! Hey! Fly under their captain- like way under. I'll cover you," I shout. She does as I asked, drops low beneath the action and races forward, until she's beneath the chaser who has the quaffle. The bludger is right on her tail, like I hoped.

 

"Break!" I shout, and she veers away. I swoop in low, and hit the bludger straight up at the boy with the quaffle. It doesn't hit him, but flies in front of him. He jerks back, and the bludger hones in on him, giving one of our chasers the chance to ram him and take the quaffle. I follow her as she goes for goal, block her from a bludger, and she scores, putting us ahead. Lee and all the Gryffindors go wild, but it's a short lived victory. I saw it happen- Charlie had the snitch. It was in his hand. One more second and we would have had it. But Slytherin. Damn, they're geniuses. The keeper, he got the quaffle after the goal. Threw it to one of his beaters. The beater winds up and throws it at Charlie. Right at him. Hits his wrist. Not hard enough to break it, but enough that he doesn't catch the snitch. This gives their seeker just enough time to swoop in, catch the snitch, and win the game for them. If I hadn't just lost, I'd think it was beautiful.

 

I slowly lower myself to the ground. I'm ashamed- I feel like I should have done something more. All the Slytherins are cheering, while the Gryffindors are less enthusiastic, mumbling. But then the older chaser lands next to me, Maxine her name is. She puts her broom down, looks at me smiling, and starts clapping.

 

Then Charlie lands- same thing: he pats me on the back and then claps. The entire team is surrounding me, either landing or pourng out of the area reserved for teammembers who aren't playing. The make a circle around me and Max, cheering for us. Then I see him, he's beaming at me, coming over. He's opening his mouth- he wants to tell me something. I take a step towards him as he lands, drops his broom, and pushes past George and some others. Oliver picks me up and swings me in a circle, and I shriek and laugh while everyone cheers. He passes me off to the team, who hold me high and carry me through the tunnel. I look back and see George, and Fred next to him- Fred's patting his brother's back. I get put down, Oliver tousles my hair and tells me I was "brilliant".

 

But then it's down to business. Wood gets a serious tone and everyone gets quiet and were down to business. Oliver talks about what we did wrong, why we lost, and how it was a crime. Everyone claps for Maxine, who technically got us the lead, and Charlie, who almost won it for us. Should have won it for us. Then we talk about how Jimmy's out for the season, and how I'm getting his Beater spot; how I earned it today. I'm smiling at Oliver when he says it. We make plans to increase practice time so we can redeem ourselves next match, and then we disperse. I'm waiting to be alone with Oliver when Geroge comes up to me. He opens his mouth to say something, but I'm so excited I talk first.

 

"You were great- thanks so much for going with me on the switch, it worked perfect!" He doesn't look as happy as I thought he would, but he makes a funny face and shoves me playfully.

 

"Yeah, proved yourself a real Beater, finally. We'll make a good team."

 

I shove him back. "I wasn't trying to prove anything- I wanted to get Peakes to start focussing on the gorilla. Make him less of a threat to Angelina." The person talking to Oliver leaves, so Oliver turns his attention to me. I look up at him and flash him a smile, and he laughs.

 

"Guess it worked out for you," George mutters, walking away from me and Oliver. That was rude, and a little hurtful. But it's not important.

 

"Well, you've convinced me," Oliver says with a grin.

 

"I told you I would," I respond. I can't even contain myself anymore, and I jump up into a hug, my arms around his shoulders. He swings me around again, puts me down with a laugh, and messes my hair up.

 

"I'll see you at practice, Jo," he says, and I turn to leave. As I go he gives my ponytail a little jerk, I burst out in giggles again. He laughs, and I leave. Fred was right the first time, about the "sharp pain". Maybe this is what he meant by the second part...


	11. Chapter 2-9 POV Cas

It’s a tarp. She pulled me away from my friends...well, my studies...for an old blanket on the wall.

 

“It’s a blanket, right? Huh, Cas?”

“Yes,” I sigh. She sounds excited, but I’m really not amused at this point.

 

“Nope! Hahaha!” she cackles as she shoves me into the blanket. I brace for impact, but find myself falling longer than expected before landing on my back, looking up at a dark tunnel. Light floods in as Jo pulls the blanket back, sticks out her hand, and pulls me up. I pull my wand and lash out towards her. I don’t know what I was thinking, but the corner of her robe catches fire. She yells, throws it off, and stamps the fire out, leaving us in complete darkness.

 

“What the hell, Cas?” She shouts at me. I cast the lumos spell before responding.

 “You threw me into a wall!”

 “ _Through_ a wall, not into it!”

 “It hurt!”

 “You lit me on fire!”

 “That’s not my fault!”

 

She sighs and picks up her robe. She gives me a lighthearted shove and leads me down the dark passage. I ask her where we’re going, but she tells me I lost the privilege of knowing when I _“lit her on fire”_. I apologize and tell her I really didn’t mean it. She laughs it off, says she knows I’d never really hurt her. I wouldn’t. Not ever.

 

“You really do gotta control your temper, though. It’s nasty, ‘specially when you got your wand on you.” I can’t argue with that. I rarely use my wand, except for in class and when I’m causing mischief with Jo or the twins. But I can feel my power growing, especially when I get mad.  Magic comes easy to me, and all my teachers tell me I’m strong with it. I don’t know if they mean it like a good or bad thing.

 

“You should also, like, try to make more friends. Just something to consider.” I roll my eyes. I have plenty of friends, besides Jo and the twins. I just don't spend any time with them.

 “Okay, enough with the advice.”

 “Fine, just follow me then.” She leads me in silence, and normally I prefer the quiet, but something's been weighing on my mind. But I don't think I’ll tell her. I...I tried to make a friend: George. I mean, sure we spend plenty of time together through Jo and Fred, but it's no secret the two of us aren't close. So I really tried, but it didn’t work. I wanted to make George happy, but it kinda backfired. I did a bad thing. See, I know George likes Jo now, and I don’t like keeping secrets, but I know this is different. Especially since George doesn’t know I know. Fred, he's glad I found out, not that he'd ever admit it. He likes having someone to talk to about it, since he feels like he can't really go to his older brothers, being in Gryffindor and all. So I'm the one he goes to, and recently he talks a lot about George. So I thought maybe I could help him help George. I mean, apparently Jo makes George happy, and I can tell George makes Jo happy, so I really saw no reason why they shouldn’t, you know...get closer. Besides the fact that they're like way too young to date, there's no real reason I shouldn't push them together. I ended up figuring I could kill two birds with one stone- make a friend, and make Jo happy.

 

So I did a thing. I saw the oppurtunity and I took it. It was at the Quidditch match. I knew the kid, the Gryffindor one, he was making Jo angry- he wasn’t as good as her. Even I could see that.  So they were playing, and he kinda ran into someone, and he kinda started to fall. It’s not like he was high up or anything. But I saw it coming, and I didn’t think. I just pulled my wand, and I locked onto him. Something we learned in charms class. I grabbed him, and I threw him at the ground, harder and faster than he was supposed to fall. I had him by the leg, and I didn’t let go, even after he hit the ground. Even from all that way away, I knew I had broken his leg.

 

At first I was curious. Did he feel it? My magic, I mean. Obviously he felt the fall and the break and all. So I was curious. Then my thoughts turned to Jo and George. Now the Beater spot was open to Jo. She and George would kinda be partners, right? They have the same position now. They’d get to spend more time together. George would like that. I did him a favor. Jo too, even if she didn’t realize it. George would be happy, and he would ask her out like he planned, and she’d be so excited she’d have to say yes.

 

So I was happy. I didn’t feel guilt or remorse or anything, even when he was carried off the pitch. I was excited- Jo was doing great. George got taken off towards the end, which annoyed me, but it was okay. Jo was doing good stuff. She was being aggressive and athletic and herself. It was all going good. Then Slytherin caught the snitch. I cheered, I mean- I am Slytherin. I may not care much about quidditch, but I was happy for my house. I kept my eyes on Jo though. She landed herself and everyone started crowding around her. I saw one tuft of orange run over towards the growing crowd from the side area. George. I stood up and tried to see better. He was moving towards her, waving maybe. This was it. I saw her turn towards him. I don't know what exactly I was expecting, but my heart was racing and I was real anxious to see them. But then Oliver showed up. Oliver, who I like and all, but who isn't George. Oliver, who pushed past George. Oliver who picked up Jo and swung her around and made her giggle and-

 

“-Hey! Earth to Cas! It’s right up here.” Jo pulls me back into the present. I hold up my wand and see a dead end. I groan. She led me to a dead end. I’m going to have to walk all the way back, probably in silence. I’m very much not amused. But then she lifts her arms and pushes the ceiling. I see a crack of light, and stop casting lumos. She disappears up a hole in the ceiling, and then I see her arms stick back down to pull me up.  Once I get up, Jo pushes a stone back over the hole, and I survey my surroundings. The first thing that hits me is the smell- all sweet and sugary and like heaven. Then I realize I’m behind a staircase. I follow Jo into the main room of what I find out is the sweet shop Honeydukes.

 

“Welcome to Hogsmeade, Cas.”

 

“We’re not supposed to be here.” I reply. I don’t mean to be ungreatful or unhappy, but that was honestly my first thought. You have to be a third year with permission to go into Hogsmede, and we're second years who snuck out of school without telling anyone. I try to bite back a smile- I don't want her realizing just how excited I am. I'm usually the one who has all the good ideas, but she outdid me this time.

 

“You wanna go back in the hole?” she asks. I shake my head and pull out some money.

“That’s what I’m talking about, Cas!” Jo laughs, and we buy some treats and sit down in a corner where hopefully we won’t be noticed. She starts talking about Quidditch and Oliver, but I don’t really want to talk about that, so I try to change the subject. I ask her how she found this place, and she tells me the story. It’s a dumb story, and I tell her as much and she gets mad. I ask for the Map back and she begrudingly returns it, after I threaten her a little. Then we talk about the Map. We talk about how the passage even exists, and how the Map knows. And we get the idea- I get the idea, actually- and we decide that when we have time, we’ll look for more passages. It’s an ancient castle, it obviously has more than one secret. And then we have our plan.

 

“When are we going to show the twins?” I ask her. Her eyebrows go up and she leans back, just staring at me for a good minute. I hold her gaze, not sure why she won't answer. Did she already tell them? She knows I hate being the last to know something, she knows I'd kill her right here and now. My state narrows into a glare and I make a noise so she knows I want an answer.

 

“I guess I hadn’t thought about it...I mean, you don’t even like George. I thought you’d want this to be our thing.”

 

I lean back and feel myself relax. So they don't know. I shouldn't have doubted her- she knows me too well. Normally I would like this to be just our thing, but I'm stepping up my social game this year. I especially hate how obvious it is that I'm still not exactly comfortable or friendly with George. I really am trying to make an effort, in a passive, behind his and everyone else's back, kind of way. I'm a little miffed no one's noticed yet.

 

“I like George fine. He’s just...ugh, I like him fine, okay? And Fred’s great. Yeah, we should bring them here. Soon.” Maybe I can salvage my plan. Jo takes a second and nods, looking excited that I’m finally trying to make friends. She's also trying to mask a little dissapointment or suspicion or something- she doesn't totally trust my motives? I roll my eyes but don't say anything else. We finish our treats and take the long trip back to the castle.  It’s later than we thought- we missed dinner. Our respective Weasley counterparts find us and take us back to our dorms, where I struggle not to tell Fred about the Map, or about my secret.  He hasn’t said much about the match- just that he was excited about winning, and George was bummed. I can tell there’s more to it, but I’m not one for prying.

 

I didn’t think I was one for secrets or lies, either. I guess Hogwarts is changing me.


	12. Year 2-10A POV George

"I thought Oliver already was the captain?" I laugh.

She's real funny sometimes, Cassidy is; thinks she's smart and all, but there's a reason she isn't in Ravenclaw. She sticks her tongue out at me.

 "No- no, well...yeah. He was _assistant_ captain. Like, junior captain. But now he's official." That's Jo. Jo's smart enough. Prettier too. Plus a wicked Beater.

 "You said he always gives the really long after-game and before-game talks though." I shake my head and speak up.

 "Look- here's the way it is: Charlie was captain. He was also seeker. He's also like so soft spoken it's painful. So yeah, he can't give the talks. Oliver was like his mouthpiece kinda." I think I did a real good job explaining, but Cassidy just rolls her eyes and takes a bite out of a sugar mouse.

 We're sitting in Honeydukes. It's my- well, mine and Fred's- birthday. April 1. Fool's day. Jo and Cassidy told us they had a gift for us, took us on a tour of the castle and out of nowhere they turned on us and shoved us hard into a wall- but it wasn't wall. There was this secret passage hidden behind an old rug. So we followed it down, and then the girls just turned the lights out and we heard them run away, Jo giggling like crazy. Glad she was so loud, so me and Fred were able to follow the sound of her voice. We went as fast as we could, almost running down the pitch black hall. We had to keep a hand on the wall so we didn't call or miss a turn or anything, but luckily it was a straight forward path. As we went we got faster and faster, even after we stopped hearing Jo's laughter. Then _bam!_  We run into a wall. Like, so hard we fell down. I heard Fred moan, and I got myself up and felt around the wall.

 "It's a dead end," Fred muttered.

 "Oh, thanks, I hadn't realized," I replied, punching the wall for good measure.

 "Where'd they go?" Fred asked me, as if I knew. I felt around the walls again in darkness before Fred pulled his wand and lit it up. We were right- dead end. This time I kicked the wall. Then I heard it- faint and muffled, but unmistakable- Jo's laugh.

 "Where are you, Jo? You had your fun, ha ha ha, now come out," the laughing stopped.

 "Close your eyes and hold out your hands," Jo shouted. It was still muffled and I couldn't quite tell where it was coming from, but I did what she said and shouted that I was ready.

 Nothing happened for a minute, then I heard a shriek. Not Jo's. This time it was Cassidy. I open my eyes to see her on the ground on top of Fred, who was laughing. I looked up and saw this hole in the ceiling, and Jo's face beaming down at me, also laughing. We made eye contact and she threw something at me. I caught it and realized it was candy.

Cassidy and Fred got up, yelling at each other about Fred ruining everything. He hadn't shut his eyes and when Cassidy reached her hand down to drop candy to us he pulled her down the hole. I agreed with Fred and Jo that it was hilarious. Cassidy disagreed.

 

And that's how we got here talking about Quidditch. The girls bought us a bunch of candy from Honeydukes and showed us the Maurauders Map and the secret tunnel. We discussed our plans to find all the castle's secrets, starting next year. And that's how we got on the topic of Oliver getting voted captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch for next year.

"So, you like the gift?" Jo asks us. I'm about to say that yeah, of course we love it, when Fred pipes in.

"It's good and all, but what we really wanted were kisses, you know, from our two favorite witches." He laughs, and Jo turns her signature scarlet, but I don't comment since I'm pretty sure I'm the same color. I'm ready to shove Fred, but Casssidy's laughing it up with him, looking all intent at Jo. I kick Fred under the table. I don't get why he keeps doing this- I appreciate it and all, I mean, he's really pushing for me and Jo, but this is just getting embarrassing. I mean, it's no good if she _knows_ how I feel. I gotta win her myself. I got rough competition in Oliver, but she'll see. I know she will.

"So, we kinda got a name for ourselves now, don't we?" Cassidy says after finally catching her breath. We just kinda smile and nod. We know what she means- people around Hogwarts, they've been looking at us different. They know us. We've been doing...we've been up to some mischief lately. I feel myself smiling just thinking about it.

Jo starts laughing out loud. "The fact that- that no one got the joke!" Cassidy slaps her arm, trying to get her to shut up. We're not actually supposed to be here, not allowed to be in Hogsmede until next year. We can't afford to draw attention to ourselves, especially in light of the recent events Jo is referring to.

 "Pull yourself together," Cassidy hisses, which just makes the rest of us laugh. Cassidy- she's adorable. She's like a little dog- thinks her bark is real scary, but it just isn't. So we laugh at her. Me and Fred- we still don't quite get the point of the prank we're laughing about- some muggle thing, the girls told us.

 See- we gathered up a bunch of ink in the middle of the night, met up outside the Great Hall, and then Jo led us around with the Map. We went painting to painting of all the old geezers sleeping on the walls, and real quick we'd reach up and paint a mustache on their faces. Guys and girls alike, they all got these weird thick mustaches painted on the faces. Some of them woke up and started yelling about defilement and all, and as they moved we realized that the mustaches didn't move with them. So then there was just a floating blob of ink on the painting. It was...funny, I guess...but I didn't really get it. Jo explained it was a muggle version of vandalism.

 The next day the school got a talk on vandalism. Everyone laughed about what we did, even though no one got it. The muggle borns, though, they tried to explain it in whispers. I mean, they were obviously the prime suspects. Filtch spent the week cleaning it all up, grumpier than ever.  Soon a rumor got around that it was us, and ever since, we've been getting looks. We have a rep now. I like the attention, but it makes Cassidy full out paranoid. After the word got out, people started bringing up all the stuff we had done last year- sneaking out, stealing equipment, breaking Hagrid's window. And that was all in one night. Like I said- we were getting a rep.

 "We gotta top it," Fred blurts out. In groups he's quieter, but in this past year he's really been branching out. Getting bolder. Sometimes I worry, but not really. I mean, sure, Slytherin has a rap for being the "mean house" or whatever, but this is Fred. He's a Weasley above all else. With just the four of us, especially around Cassidy, he's...bolder. Yeah, that's the word. And it's not bad- actually, I'm excited. He's more fun now.

"So how do we top it?" Cassidy asks, in way that weirdly mixes serious and playful.

 "I don't know, but we need to leave the year with a bang," he replies.

 "I don't wanna leave at all," I pitch in. Cassidy whips her head around and stares at me, eyes bulging. Jo sees her face and starts nodding like crazy.

 "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Cassidy asks her.

 "Yeah! We hide out here and don't go home this summer!" Jo shouts, prompting a kick from Cassidy.

 "No, you idiot!" Cassidy hisses.

 "Then what?" Fred asks real curious. I'm curious too.

 "We seal the doors."

 "What? What does that even mean?" I ask. But Fred is nodding slowly, a grin forming on his face.

 "All the doors?" He asks.

 "All the doors," she confirms.

 "I'm lost," Jo says. But I'm starting to get it.

 "The night before?" I ask.

 "Right before the crack of dawn." Cassidy smiles. There's a flash in her eye and that reminds me why I don't mind keeping her around. She may know nothing about quidditch, but she sure knows how to cause trouble. I look to Jo, who is clearly lost.

"What's this plan?" Jo pipes up. We all look to Cassidy.

 "The night before we leave-"

 "Right at the crack of dawn!" Fred adds.

 "- right, at dawn. We all get up and magically seal all the doors that lead outside. We trap everyone in the building. No one leaves."

 There it is. That's a plan.

 "...umm, what time is it?" Jo asks. We look out the window and realize it's getting late. All of the Hogwarts kids aren't walking around anymore. We're going to be late for dinner. This is bad.

 We all get up and walk, quickly but slyly, to the back of the store. We make sure no one is looking and drop, one by one, back into the hole. Cassidy leads so she can light her wand, and then me and Jo, then Fred mutters something and drops in.

 "What was that?" I ask him.

 "Hmm? Nothing, nothing," he says, trying to hide a grin. I don't know why. It doesn't matter though, and we keep walking. Almost an hour later were finally seated in the Great Hall. Me and Jo sit together, eating and laughing and all. The Slytherin table is all the way across the hall, so I can't see Fred or Cassidy. Then we came to our little rec room. Bunch of people gathered, from all the houses, for a little party for me and Fred. We go around saying  hi and thanks to everyone, then we just kinda chill. I'm hanging out with the quidditch team kids, from all the houses. We talk the schedule and weather and strategy. Then I go looking for Fred.

 

He's sitting on a couch, with Cassidy on one side and some Hufflepuff girl on the other. I recognize her, I think-

"Hey, Fred. Cassidy. And, your Ruby, right?"

 "Yeah, but you can call me Roo. Happy birthday, by the way!"

 "And you're supposed to call me Cas, idiot. It's been two years, get it in your head."

 I snort. That's never gonna happen.

 "Whatcha eating there, Cassidy?" She huffs and turns her head away in defiance. Fred tosses me something from a bowl on the table. It's candy.

 "Where'd you get this?" I ask him. He just winks at me, and I can see Cassidy giving a sly smile. We didn't have candy leaving Honeydukes, and this is clearly Honeydukes candy. I don't know what's going on.

 "Come on, where'd you get this, Fred?"

 "Just look at the wrapper, man. Lighten up, it's our birthday!"

No...this isn't right. How'd he even...? I think about it, and see that flash in Cassidy's eyes, and remember Fred had said something before jumping down the hole. He used magic to steal some candy. Cassidy must have taught him a spell or something. I look at her, laughing and smiling. It's genuine. It's not malicious. Not like Fred- he looks smug. Proud. Maybe it is just him. Maybe he is more Slytherin than Weasley. Suddenly I'm not in a party mood.


	13. Year 2-10B POV Fred

"You're gonna be sick if you keep eating all that, Cas," I say.

"Aw, let her get sick, it'd teach her a lesson," says George.

Jo kicks George in the shins. Ruby gasps. Cas laughs through her pumpkin muffin. "You know how much I've been looking forward to this, I'm not going to waste it," she tells me. I just smile and shakes my head. We're on the Express, heading home. I'm sitting next to George, facing Cas, Jo and Ruby. George isn't looking at me or Cas, he's been real mad since April. I don't get why- Cas has been working real hard to get Jo to like him more, even if he doesn't realize it. That's what he wants, right? And even if I've been spending more time with Cas on the side, maybe learning some magic, maybe using it in Hogsmede to get candy for our party, what's the big deal? Cas was trying to make him happy- make us both happy. George is being a child, but two can play at that game. Cas has kicked up her level of stubborn in the past months, and it's made Jo and me kinda uncomfortable, but we all mostly ignore it. Even Ruby knows not to bring it up.

Cas nibbles away at her muffin, bunches up the wrapper and reaches into a bag she recently filled with sweets from the trolley. She loves that thing more than Hogwarts itself. I see George roll his eyes, prompting Cas to stick out her tongue and take a defiant bite of nougat. George turns to look out the window, and I try to follow his gaze. There really isn't much to see. It's dark out- real late. Later than it should be. When we get to King's Cross it'll be real packed full of angry impatient parents. I can't imagine what mum'll say when she sees us. If she knows what happened by now, which she probably does, she might kill me and George right then and there.

 "So...what're you all doing over holiday?" Ruby doesn't appreciate silence. I don't know how Cas can keep her around.  I like Ruby well enough, she's refreshingly...innocent, next to the rest of us. Me and George look at each other and shrug, since we don't actually have much planned.

 "I guess it all depends on whether or not mum kills us at Kings Cross" says George, trying to sound nonchalant. Jo cracks up and Cas makes a face, trying not to smile. I see her eyes flash at George, and he catches her for a second before they both turn their heads away.

 "What about you, Cas?" I ask. She shakes her head before answering.

 "Nothing much- I mean, I could probably do whatever I want, but nothing planned. Tonks isn't coming though, so it'll be...lonely I guess." She looked genuinely sad at that, and I felt myself frowning too. Charlie and Tonks graduated, so they'll be moving on. Charlie's looking for a job, I guess Tonk's is too, which is why she won't be with Cas.

 "Quidditch'll be way different next year, won't it?" Jo asks, to no one in particular.

 "If you didn't win this year you certainly won't next year," I tease, and George shoves me.

 "Ron'll be coming next year," I add. I told Cas about Ron, but apparently George didn't fill Jo in, so I have to explain. There's not much to explain though, he's another Weasley. Not as fun as us, but more fun than Percy.

 "You'll recognize him when you see him, I mean- he's a Weasley," George says.

 "When you say "fun", you mean fun like us?" Jo asks him, and me and George both start laughing.

 "No, not like us."

 "So, he wouldn't have helped seal the doors and hold the school hostage on the last day of school?" Cas laughs. We all start laughing except Ruby, who's not only lost in the conversation, but also entirely uncomfortable with what we did. Her eyes are all bulging now, looking down and away from the rest of us.

"Come on, Roo," Cas nudges her, "it was fun. You know it was fun." Ruby blushes while the rest of us laugh, and eventually she loosens up. She shouldn't be scared, and if she's embarrassed, it's for the wrong reasons. Cas, on the other hand, is never going to let any of us take responsibility for sealing the school because she was entirely embarassed with the results. Apparently the prank didn't meet Cas's expectations, and it was a "complete failure". She's so melodramatic. And a perfectionist. See, last night we all had our jobs. Me and Geogre went around sealing all the classroom doors and windows, including the Great Hall. Jo and Ruby took all the exists to the courtyards. Cas sealed the main entrance. It took her a week after making the plan to find the right spell, and another few to actually cast it properly. She has a knack with spells, we all tell her. I end up telling her most every day. She's a real incredible witch, but she doesn't see it like that.

 The next morning I woke up to a first year crying in the common room and the prefects trying to calm him down. He kept crying that he couldn't open the door to get out to breakfast. The prefects tried the door and realized he was right. Cas walked over and we sat on the couch quietly admiring our work. The one prefect got mad and pulled his wand, yelling that whatever this is, he'll find the culprit and have them expelled. He started casting spells at the door, more advanced stuff than I knew, and Cas gripped my hand. I nearly flinched when she did, but she was holding on tight. She was biting her lip and staring right at the door. Eventually the prefect found the right spell to open it without damaging anything, but it took a good half hour. A crowd had gathered at that point to watch, and different uppclassmen were shouting out suggestions and trying on their own to open it. When it finally opened, I felt myself sigh. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath. Cas threw my hand out of hers, and she was red in the face. Not from laughing or being scared, but out of embarrassment. She was ashamed. I had to forcefully pull her out the open door so we could follow the herd up to the Great Hall, where everyone but me and Cas were expecting breakfast. Jo and George wormed their way through the growing crowd, and as they got closer Geogre tossed me and Cas some apples. Cas caught it and bit into it defiantly, forcing a little smile when she thanked George. Her smile got a little bigger when the bell tolled and the crowd pushed forward, expecting the doors to open as usual. They didn't, and the four of us grinned.

 A bit of madness ensued, people pushing everywhere and shouting. George grabbed my shoulder and pointed into the crowd, shouting something. I followed where he was pointing and saw what he meant. Getting pushed around in the middle of everything was Ruby. She was trying to push her way towards us, but for the life of her couldn't fight the crowd. I got Cas's attention and pointed, and she dropped her apple, eyes flashing. She reached into her robe, but before she could pull her wand George grabbed her from behind. She tried to throw him but his arms were locked around her. She started screaming and tried to bite him. Meanwhile Jo rammed her way through the sea of students to get to Ruby, and pulled her over to us safely. Her face was red and she was cradling herself, and I figured she was about to cry. George, under Jo's orders, finally let go of Cas who threw herself towards Ruby, taking her by the shoulders and asking her if she was alright and not quite comforting her, but as close to comforting as Cas could probably get. Finally Dumbledore quieted everyone and opened the door with one stroke of his wand. I looked over to see Cas's nostrils flare and her face turn bright. She was mad again. I didn't get why- Dumbledore was obviously a better wizard than her, and she caused plenty of chaos already. Not to mention there was more to come.

 We ate, Cas in silence and me trying to engage her in conversation. As soon as she was done she ran back to the her dorm to finish packing. Our biggest victory, and in Cas's mind her biggest defeat, came when we were leaving for summer.  Dumbledore came down to let us out, but when he motioned for Filtch to open the door, it wouldn't budge. The students laughed as he kept trying; and the five of us, together again, smiled silently to ourselves. Dumbledore pulled out his wand with a knowing grin, and Cas tensed up, grabbing my hand again, and Jo's too, by the way I saw Jo wince.

"Calm down," I whispered to her, but she just squeezed my hand tighter. Dumbledore lifted his wand and I heard Cas draw in her breath real sharp, but before anything could happen, there was a shriek.

 Cas exhaled, relieved, while I jumped. Everyone looked up and saw Peeves swoop in. He dove low and the crowd went crazy, running and diving and screaming. Peeves was cackling, throwing ectoplasm everywhere. Our group of five backed up and calmly stood against a wall, smiling at our work. McGonagall and Filtch were yelling, but Dumbledore stood patiently. Peeves swooped low by him, but one look at Dumbledore's face and the mischief stopped. Peeves bid goodbye to everyone, laughed once more, and flew into some other part of the castle. Dumbledore knew it was us. I knew he knew, George and Jo and Cas knew he knew, and Ruby especially knew he knew. But while Ruby was scared as anything, the rest of us stayed strong. Dumbledore made an announcement that he knew students were behind this, and therefore all of the students would clean Peeves's mess. It took two hours total to clean everyone and everything. Part of that time was fiddling around with the doors and windows me and George had sealed. During the cleanup I asked Cas about what happened with Peeves, and she gave me a mischievous smile and said it was her idea, but Jo was to thank. Apparently Jo and Peeves go back a ways.

 

So we left a few hours late and caught the Hogwarts Express, and here we are. During the cleanup and even now, when people see us or pass our car they give us thumbs up and smiles, and we've even gotten a salute or two. So here we are, Cas stuffing her face, Jo stealing Cas's food, Ruby wallowing in worry, and me and George talking away. It's dark out, and Cas gets up and leaves the car to change out of her robes. She made sure to sit by the door this time after all the grief we've given her the past. In the past five minutes the conversation had dropped, and Ruby has been noticeably getting figity.

"So you're brother's coming next year?" George and I both nod at her.

 "What house do you think he's gonna be in?" She asks. George snaps his head up to look at her. He opens his mouth, and I can see he was about to say Gryffindor. But he stopped himself, and I'm thankful.

 "Can't say," he finally mutters, saving me the embarrassment of answering. Jo gives Ruby an awkward sideways glance, and Ruby blushes deeply.

 "Well, what do your parents think? About your brother coming to Hogwarts, I mean," she stutters. I see Jo roll her eyes, but this time I don't really mind answering.

 "They're exited. Sad that they're losing their last boy, but Ginny's still home another year, so they'll be fine."

 "You have a sister too? I didn't realize. How old is she?" Now George is visibly annoyed too. I brush her off as Cas comes back into the car. She lays herself across Ruby and Jo, and quickly gets rolled to the floor. She jumps up and pulls her wand again, but Jo steps on her foot.

 "Don't you dare!" Jo shouts, and Cas's nose wrinkles up all angry. She sits herself down and folds her arms, tucking away her arm. "I'm still mad at you," she mutters in mine and George's direction.

 "At me?" George asks, and she nods her head.

 "Why?"

 "You jumped on me."

 "Oh, don't be a child. I told him to," Jo says. Cas sits up and stares at her, silently demanding an answer.

 "You were pulling you're wand! We wanted some chaos, not another fire," Jo explains. Cas huffs and sinks back into her chair while me and Jo laugh. George smiles a little, but it doesn't look genuine.

 "I didn't realize you were so frail, sorry Cassidy," he offers, half genuine, half teasing. She sticks her tongue out at him, while at this point me Jo and even Ruby were laughing hysterically. After that there's silence until we reach King's Cross. Cas and Ruby had fallen asleep, so we shake them awake and we all pulled down our luggage.

Outside the car door there's a lot of movement. Kids passing though, trying to shove their way to the parents waiting outside the train. Then someone pulls the door open- it's Charlie. He pulls me and George into a hug and waves at the girls. Me and my brothers leave the car and make our way to find Percy and mum and dad. As we're leaving I turn around to wave goodbye again, and I see someone else entering the car. Oliver. I turn back around and see George looking down at his shoes. I don't get why Oliver's pushing so hard with Jo, and why George isn't. He should make more of an effort, but that's not really my problem. This is something we can handle next year, a problem for third years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends the second year for Jo, Cas, Fred, and George. I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far, and that you'll be joining us for year three and beyond.


End file.
